


Sweet Serendipity

by noelle_ssi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cafe AU, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Fem OC - Freeform, Haikyuu Idol AU, Hinata is an idol, Kageyama Tobio is whipped, Kenma is another manager hehe, Kuroo is Hinata's choreographer, Lol I honestly just got this idea because this world needs more haikyuu kpop/idol AUs, M/M, Minor Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, So many fanboys, Yachi is one of his managers, hinata feeds his fans well lol, hinata likes flowers, hinata's clothes are super fashionable all day everyday, kagehina being lowkey bookworms, platonic kurohina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelle_ssi/pseuds/noelle_ssi
Summary: Fate brought over a guest for Kageyama Tobio, a worker at a local coffee shop, and he is more than happy to let him in his life. The problem is, will he be able to give himself some room in this ginger-headed cutie's heart? With the many obstacles he has to face dating an idol, can he turn this fateful encounter into his sweet serendipity?(changed title and summary, former title: You're A Caramel Macchiato, Your Scent is Still Sweet On My Lips)





	1. An Angel?

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll, this world needs more haikyuu KPOP/IDOL AUs damn. Btw, hello~ I'm new in Ao3 but definitely not new in fanfiction writing. I'm also publishing stuff in Fanfiction.net. 
> 
> That aside, nobody asked for this but here ya go anyway. Idk if I should make Hinata korean in this but come on, it's fanfiction. Anything can happen. HAHAHAHA but seriously, I just may or may not change him into a Korean but we'll see how it goes. (Btw title is inspired by BTS's song Coffee, I was listening to it just a few minutes ago while writing)
> 
> Enjoy~

"Can I request for that annoying bell to be gone forever?" Kageyama groaned, the chime of the said bell annoyingly ringing in his ears. He would get rid of it himself, but the problem is he can't. The manager would kill him, and he's the clumsiest in the whole establishment, they were kind enough to accept him and keep him. He can't just ruin their perfect reputation because some asshole, aka Kageyama Tobio, decided it would be a good idea to break their door and use it to hit the customers constantly trying to make the bell ring because of it's melodious tune. "Your highness is grumpy again~" his co-worker said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood to be coping with your shit, Tsukishima," he replied, not bothering to look the other in the eye as he kept them focused on his phone.

"Are you on period or are you really just a person with the crappiest mood swings ever," Tsukishima snorted. "Please tell me it's the latter, because what the fuck, just a few minutes ago you were talking about how cute that one customer's dog was and now you're whining and groaning because of a bell."

_Damn you for being such a smart mouth._

To say Kageyama was annoyed would be an understatement. He was beyond irritated. He hated how this shitty friend of his always knew which buttons to push on him. Then again, Tsukishima did save his stupid ass more than the number of times he said "fuck" in one day. He was grateful to him, another reason why he can't shove the guy's ass into a trashcan.

"By the way, your break ends 15 minutes from now, so better get ready and if you're late I swear to god, Kageyama," he stated before going out the break room, leaving a preoccupied Kageyama who was silently chatting his group of friends.

( **Chatroom** )

**Suga.r** : you guys are real supportive, really

**Dadchi** : what's wrong sugar

**Dadchi** : wow okay no, that sounded wrong

**Suga.r** : what's wrong about calling me sugar, honey? ;)

**Dadchi** : ....

_*Cue Kageyama's internal cringing*_

**Suga.r** : ah anyway, you guys are sUCH GREAT FRIENDS REALLY, LIKE REALLY GREAT :((

**Thunderboi** : what

**EnnoIMDONEWITHYOURSHITa** : what

**R.yuu** : what

**Asahi** : what is it, Suga?

**Gucciboi** : what's wrong

**Suga.r** : oh nothing, jUST THE FACT THAT YA'LL DID YOUR MOTHER WRONG

**Milkman** : what

Now Kageyama was confused as he stared at what "Suga" said. _What is he saying..._ he thought.

**Suga.r** : WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME TSUKISHIMA AND YAMAGUCHI WERE SEEING EACH OTHER

**Dadchi** : baby calm down

**Suga.r** : NO BITCH YOU CALM DOWN, HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME FIRST. I AM YOUR MOTHER, I SHOULD BE THE FIRST TO KNOW ABOUT THESE THINGS.

**R.yuu** : uh, we didn't even know that in the first place tho?

**Thunderboi** : yeah

**Suga.r** : what

**Suga.r** : so @EnnoIMDONEWITHYOURSHITa, you were the only one who knew when you told me?

**EnnoIMDONEWITHYOURSHITa** : yes, sorry I didn't tell anyone else. It slipped my mind. Well now everyone knows thanks to you yelling it in the gc :)

**Gucciboi** : ...

**R.yuu** : HAHAHAHAHA WAY TO SPILL THE TEA SUGA

**Thunderboi** : ty for the interesting tea ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Suga.r** : oh my god, I'm so sorry Yamaguchi D:

**Gucciboi** : ah, it's alright, I had thought everyone was going to find out sooner or later anyway

**Dadchi** : I need to nap, my head hurts

**Suga.r** : honey I'll come to ur house in 5 okay? You seemed feverish last night

**Dadchi** : would very much appreciate that, sugar ;)

_Dadchi and Suga.r left the conversation._

**Thunderboi** : where u at @Asahi

**Asahi** : I'm here :)

**Thunderboi** : let's hang out too

**Asahi** : okay

_Thunderboi and Asahi left the conversation._

**R.yuu** : so ennoshita

**R.yuu** : how about that little date we talked about a day ago? ;)

**EnnoIMDONEWITHYOURSHITa** : will be at your house in 5 <3

_R.yuu and EnnoIMDONEWITHYOURSHITa left the conversation._

**Milkman** : you guys are being real great friends rn

**Milkman** : so are you gonna leave me alone too, Yamaguchi

**Gucciboi** : I'm actually going to your coffee shop to see Tsukki, so I'll see you two there then

**Milkman** : oh okay

With that, Kageyama turned off his phone and checked how long he had been off his shift.

_20 minutes... shit._

He quickly got up and tied his apron tighter as he noticed it was loosening. He got out of the break room, only to meet face-to-face with a glaring Tsukishima with arms crossed and brows furrowed. "Didn't I tell you not to-"

As quick as light, Kageyama remembered what Yamaguchi said. "Yamaguchi is coming in a few," he said, scratching the back of his neck. Soon, the blond-haired male's expression softened at the mention of his boyfriend's name. "You're lucky I'm in the mood to be kind," he clicked his tongue and went inside the room behind Kageyama.

He sighed as he went over to the counter. A relieved sigh left his lips as no other customer came. Or so he thought.

Another chime of the bell rung, making Kageyama look up from the wooden counter table to the door. There, he was met with a pair of light brown eyes, those that made Kageyama's heart race. The guy wore a black beanie on top of his unruly orange hair. His clothes were definitely picked by a world-famous fashion designer because _holy shit_ , the way his peach shirt was tucked in his ripped, black skinny jeans was just so perfectly done. His peach sneakers were a perfect fit for the outfit. Don't even get him started on those piercings on his ears. _Fuck_.

_Who is this guy?_

After a whole minute of staring and observing the stranger, squeals and fangirling noises soon filled the coffee shop. The orange-haired shortie flinched at the sudden outburst, awkwardly smiling after. The angelic smile caused an imaginary arrow to pierce through Kageyama's heart.

_Is he a model? An actor maybe? An idol? Ah, that can't be right, I've never seen him anywhere before._

There was only one thing Kageyama knew for sure:

Those plump lips are goddamn kissable.

 


	2. He's an Idol? He's an Idol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a fever :< so sorry this might be a little too boring for youuu. But hey, new chapter lol. It's better than nothing, right??? ;) so anyway, enjoy~

Kageyama could only stare at him.

The shortie was not someone he had seen before. _I'm pretty sure I would've known him if he was famous,_ Kageyama thought, his head tilting to the side as he processed all information he could in the limited space left in his brain.

Before Kageyama knew it, the guy was walking towards the counter. Unable to keep his calm, he stiffly stared at the male now standing on the other side of the counter. _He's so ethereal up close..._

"Um, are you okay?" Shortie asked, looking up at him, eyes tainted with worry.

"Ah, y-yeah I am. Sorry, just a minor headache is all." Fuck, even his voice is as angelic as his face.

"Oh, you shouldn't work when you're not feeling well."

"No, really, it's fine. I can take it. What was your order?"

At this, the shortie's face was overcome with worry but still, though reluctantly, gave his order of one caramel macchiato and a slice of cheesecake. To go. (Not that Kageyama minded, not at all.)

Kageyama nodded and started pressing buttons on the cash register. "Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Your name please?"

"Hinata Shouyou."

Kageyama paused for a minute to process the name in his mind. _Hinata? Hinata Shou...shouyou?_ He looked down at 'Hinata' and his heart did a flip when the latter formed a cute little smile on his lips.

"Thank you, your order will be ready in a few. Please wait in the claim area," he said in one breath, startling the other a bit. He gave a little nod before heading to the left side, which is the claim area.

Soon, Kageyama was able to keep his mind from practically blowing up at the sight of Hinata as he served other customers. He noticed most of them kept throwing short glances at the orange-haired shortie currently focused on his phone every time he stopped to write down their orders.

Sure the guy was cute (as hell) but they didn't have to glance at him, blush, and repeat every 10 seconds. If Kageyama was missing a detail about this little man he sure hoped someone would tell him.

Before the last customer, one of his co-workers yelled Hinata's name. "That's me," the said man raised his hand, as his food and drink was now being placed in front of him he smiled. The room seemingly lit up after that, and everyone just couldn't stop staring.

He took the bag with the food and grabbed his cup then turned his heel, yelling out a "thank you!" to the employees and giving a little wink to a certain someone's direction.

Kageyama was now in a state where his right hand was mercilessly crushing a pen and the left is formed into a fist, his knuckles turning white.

A few girls fainted and many were screaming. Some men turned to glare at Kageyama, knowing all too well how the idol flirted with him.

The customer in front of Kageyama had to keep herself from slapping him back to reality. "Oh- I'm sorry, what was your order again?" He asked, awkwardly fiddling with the almost broken pen in hand as a deep blush crept on his cheeks.

The woman huffed, muttering an annoyed 'finally' before pointing out her order. He nodded and told her to wait as they were going to call her name when the food was finished.

Kageyama was then left in a daze. _What the hell? Did he seriously just fucking wink at me?_

He furrowed his brows in confusion. Unknown to him, Tsukishima was walking up to him from behind. A tap on the shoulder was all that was needed to make Kageyama flinch and turn in the speed of light.

"What the fuck, Tsukishima?"

"You look really messed up,"

"When do I not," he deadpanned.

"Manager asked me to tell you you're free for the day."

"What? Why?"

At this, Tsukishima merely shrugged, heading over to the table where different varieties of cakes and coffee beans were displayed. "Just told me to tell you that you can have the rest of the day off since you did help him with the restocking yesterday. Plus you cleaned the whole place without help, and didn't break anything, so good job," he said, snorting at the last part. Kageyama would have punched him in the face, but Yamaguchi wouldn't like seeing his boyfriend's face all swollen. Not that Kageyama wanted it either anyway.

"Tell him thanks."

"Mhm, sure."

Kageyama turned his heel and started walking towards the break room, but stopped mid-way. "If anyone needs me, I'll just be walking around the city," he said, reaching his hand out for the door knob. "I'm not saying you not being here makes it one less problem to deal with, but that's exactly what I'm saying," Tsukishima snickered, making the other curse under his breath. "Just kidding, your highness. Go on with your little trip around the city, enjoy it while it lasts because tomorrow you'll be handling cashier duty all day."

Kageyama let out another groan. He turned the knob and got inside, quickly packing his messy things in his small backpack. He took off his apron and hung it on a hook on the wall clearly made for hanging uniforms. It was still quite early to be dismissed like this, though it's not like he's complaining.

He got out from the back door not a minute later and expected it to be hot, but it was actually pretty cold. Good thing he went against wearing a short sleeve this morning.

Walking down the streets as if he was a tourist, he passed by countless stores with pastel colors and some with dark colors. A flower shop he walked by had little bears drawn on it's shop sign, making him inwardly coo at the adorable creativity. Thinking it would be a good idea to get flowers, maybe for his apartment or maybe for a certain little redhead, he went inside. Soon, he was engulfed in bright and vibrant colors.

Kageyama looked around, seeing all the neatly arranged flowers on the walls, the tables, and a few on the window sills. He smiled at the sight of them. Maybe he was being a little too soft, but this was just how he was outside the grumpiness and harsh tone of voice.

An imaginary light bulb came up atop his head, thinking of the ever-so cute and beautiful redhead that is Hinata Shouyou. He may not know anything about the guy but he had this feeling in his chest that the man didn't just come crashing into his life for no reason whatsoever. Maybe there wasn't, but maybe there was. He wished it was the latter because nobody in the whole world who was as angelic as Hinata is would ever flirtatiously wink at him for no actual reason.

_I'm not really in the right place to be assuming things, and there's a 99.9% chance he's from another country. Korea maybe? I don't know, all I know is that he's hot, he's an angel, and he fucking winked at me._

Kageyama smiled to himself, knowing what he was going to do to find out whether or not that move meant anything. In an aisle full of shelves and tables with pots of flowers on them was where he found himself trapped in. The mix of colors was just plainly beautiful it shook Kageyama to the core.

The owner of the shop approached him suddenly, asking if he was going to buy anything. "Ah, yes, uh-" now the owner was looking at him with an expectant look.

Having a flower-addicted family helped in these kinds of situations _a lot_. You would probably think they eat flowers for breakfast, lunch, and dinner if you saw just how many flower decorations they had in their family house.

His mind processed everything he could remember from his mother's "flower lessons" years ago, but only few came up.

_Pink carnation. White carnation. Red carnation._

If he remembered correctly, they have different meanings but symbolize one thing: _Love_.

That's exactly what he needed.

"Do you have pink, red, and white carnations?" he asked, his heart beating with hope. The owner looked up at first and wondered, then he yelled an "ah yes!" before running off to another aisle. This one was different; it wasn't full of pots and vases, but instead is full of baskets with different variations of bouquets.

The owner grabbed one from a blue basket and gave it to Kageyama. "That one is just recently arranged," he said. Kageyama gasped slightly at the bouquet, at how pretty it was. The white mixing with the light pink and the light pink mixing with the red. It was just so exquisitely beautiful, adding up the lacy ribbon tied around the bottom.

"I'll buy it," Kageyama said as his eyes lit up with joy. The owner nodded and asked, "would you like a card with that?"

"Yes please."

The owner nodded again as he went back to the counter to get a card. Kageyama followed him and stopped just a bit away from him and took out his wallet. He got the money needed and handed it to the owner. The latter, in turn, handed him the card as he took the payment. He laid down the bouquet on the counter and took a pen, quickly writing on the blue card.

As he finished, he placed it on top of the flowers and bowed. "Thank you, see us again."

He headed out after thanking the kind man.

_Now the only problem is,_

_What if he doesn't come back to—_

Kageyama was immediately cut off when a _stranger_ bumped him accidentally. "Will you please watch-" and again, he was cut off, this time by a surprising encounter.

The stranger was wearing the same beanie Hinata wore, the same peach shirt tucked in his black skinny jeans and definitely the same peach sneakers. What was different was that he was wearing sunglasses and a black mask.

"Oh? It's you!"

"Huh?"

The stranger pulled down his mask and revealed plump lips that Kageyama knows it only belongs to one person.

"Hina- mmph—" a hand covered his mouth as his words were muffled.

"Don't say my name outloud! Privacy is something I'm in need of right now..." Hinata said in a whispering voice. As soon as his mouth was freed from his hands, he nodded. _His hands are super soft holy shit._

"So you're really an idol?"

"Yep, it's actually quite intriguing to find someone who doesn't know me in this city," he chuckled. "I'm half Korean and half Japanese, if you were wondering."

Kageyama's mouth shaped an 'o' as he took in all the information. He gasped immediately and forgot what he was going to do with the bouquet in his hands.

"I forgot!"

"What?"

"This is for you, for uhm, I don't know...you're just...really cute and-" he groaned at his stuttering and stammering as he held out the flowers. Good thing they were in a place where not many people walked by, or else Kageyama would have fainted at the amount of embarrassment he was feeling right now.

"Aww, thank you," Hinata smiled sweetly, taking the bouquet from his hands and admired it's beauty.

"N-no worries."

Kageyama feigned a cough as he excused himself, "I need to go. Uh, bye!" He yelled as he turned his heel and ran off to god knows where, leaving a surprised Hinata behind.

A fond smile found itself on Hinata's lips as he stared at the flowers. Not too long when his phone buzzed in his pocket, an upbeat ringtone ringing as he picked up the call.

"Yeah?"

_"Hinata, where are you?!"_

"Uhm, outside?"

_"Where?!"_

"Yachi, come on, I need pri.." his voice trailed off as a card caught his attention. He squinted his eyes to read.

_Do you have a name or can I call you mine?_

Hinata blushed a bit as he smiled.

_"You need what?! Hinata answer me oh my god."_

"I need to be his."

_"What?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol HAHAHAHAHAHA I hope you like the idea of Hinata being half korean because I sure as hell do. It's kinda weird I know, but come on, it's fiction. Anything can happen, next thing you know Kags is gonna be half american half fili- lol joke no, that would never happen. 
> 
> That's all for today~ see you in the next chap!


	3. No Matter What Anyone Says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yachi the manager is here! I'm sorry I really don't have a publication schedule, so sorry! But at least I got to post it early~ what do you think of the story so far? I hope you're enjoying! Also- OMG ASLDKFHDKFIJFR BTS COMEBACK IS LIKE SO NEAR OMG
> 
> speaking of kpop
> 
> I drew a kpop au of Hinata (this is from my IG acc)
> 
> https://instagram.com/p/BUW_6-XAPnxHaPYKgT-P3YXJbNlmpFQB69CmiM0/

**Hinata's POV**

_What. The. Fuck._

I really shouldn't be doing stuff like winking at a random stranger I just met, considering Yachi would probably bury me alive, but can you blame me? Mr. Whatever-his-name-is is probably the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my whole life! His midnight blue eyes, his hair that kinda resembles a blueberry, and might I mention his deep voice? Hot damn.

I passed by him today by accident, luckily, and he recognized me! I mean, who wouldn't? But he's different. He's one of the few people in this city that doesn't know of my existence as an idol.

He gave me a bouquet, too. One with a card- I swear to god, if I read those words again I will melt.

_Do you have a name or can I call you mine?_

I screamed as a slap suddenly returned me back to reality. Oh, I forgot Yachi was here.

"Did someone drill a hole in your head or are you really just plain crazy?!" She yelled, her high-pitched voice ringing in my ears. "Can you really blame me?"

"Shouyou, you've been telling me that for the past few minutes every time I asked why you just flirted with a random person you thought was cute."

"But he is! He may even be more beautiful than I am."

"You are so whipped."

"Am not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"You expect me to believe that when you fell down from your chair when I showed you a picture from his instagram?" she questioned, crossing her arms as she raised a brow at me. I pout, feeling defeated as she sighed. "I know your fans wouldn't oppose of this but still, you have to be careful," she frowned. "You don't know what he might do."

"But he didn't even know I'm an idol..." I say, whining like a baby.

"Yes, but you told him. Wouldn't he use that to his advantage if he found out you like him?"

By now, Yachi would have slapped me a thousand times on every part of my upper body, but she was being surprisingly soft towards me. Is she perhaps understanding me for once?

"What would you feel if fans started hating on you?"

This time, I sighed. "Honestly, what do I care if they do?"

"Shouyou-"

"I love my fans, and I still would even if they start hating me. But why would I have to care if they think me dating a guy would be wrong? It's not my problem if they choose to judge me. I may be an idol but I'm human, I have my own preferences. I don't need a company to decide what I can or can't do, what I can or can't like, and who I can or can't love. If that's how the idol life is like, I'd rather leave it than give up the person I love for pointless fame and money. The only reason I stayed is _because_ nobody has ever tried bringing me down."

Yachi pursed her lips. Well, I definitely went over the line, but I only said what I felt. Observing how other idols tolerated receiving hates made me realize that no matter how famous you are, still, not everyone will respect you. I'm pretty sure no one hates on me, since I have no history in receiving such malicious comments, but just the thought of being hated on for being different makes me sick.

I was about to apologize when Yachi cut me off.

"No, I shouldn't have said anything. I know how much you hate it when such topics are brought up. I'm sorry," she said looking down.

"It's okay. Well, you're the only person in the company that fully understands me. I'm glad to have you as a manager."

Now Yachi was smiling at me. She hasn't smiled since earlier. "I'm honored to stand as your manager, then."

I nodded at her as we smiled together. "Now, about your new album..."

At the mention of my new album coming up, I groaned.

This was going to be a long day.

 

**Nobody's POV))**

Kageyama groaned for the nth time. He had just embarrassed himself in front of that cutie in the goddamn streets. God, what if someone saw him?

He currently stayed in an ice cream shop with a bowl of milk ice cream sitting on his table. He ate small spoonfuls of it each second and groaned every time after one spoon.

Kageyama's phone buzzed, notifying him of a new message.

He slowly took it out of his pocket and checked his messages.

(Chatroom)

**Thunderboi** : gUYS

**R.yuu** : yo bro

**Dadchi** : what's happening

**Thunderboi** : ASAHI GOT ME A PREORDER OF SHOU'S NEW ALBUM THAT'S LIKE, COMING OUT IN 23 DAYS.

**R.yuu** : LEMME BORROW IT WHEN IT'S DELIVERED

**Asahi** : it's an anniversary gift :)

**EnnoIMDONEWITHYOURSHITa** : the amount of dedication you have for your relationship is astounding

**Asahi** : well Noya really likes Shou's music

**Suga.r** : buy me one too Daddy

**Thunderboi** : -chokes- dOnT dO ThAT In ThE cHaT tHeRE ArE kIDs

**Dadchi** : I would but sadly I don't have the money for it

**Milkman** : who is Shou

**Thunderboi** : -dramatically puts hand on chest- hOW DO YOU NOT KNOW SHOU? AS IN, HINATA SHOUYOU, FAMOUS POP IDOL AND MODEL, THE KOREAN-JAPANESE CUTIE

**Milkman** : oh him

Suga.r: I like how Kageyama is so calm about this hahaha

**Asahi** : wait so you do know Shou?

**Milkman** : yeah he was just in the coffee shop earlier and I bumped into him a while ago

**Thunderboi** : WHAT

**R.yuu** : w H A T

**Suga.r** : so people who don't know a famous person really do have higher chances of meeting them :0

**Dadchi** : I can't believe Kageyama of all people met him. I would be confused if you didn't fall for him though, did you?

**Milkman** : Uhm

**Thunderboi** : back off, Kags, he's mine

**R.yuu** : he's mine whatchu talkin' about

**Suga.r** : do your boyfriends even care that you swoon over an idol that's completely out your reach?

**EnnoIMDONEWITHYOURSHITa** : I don't really mind, I find him cute too. Plus, just like you said, he's out of their reach so there really isn't a problem

**Asahi** : same for me

**Thunderboi** : the fucking disrespect

**R.yuu** : ikr

**Dadchi** : you guys haven't even been to a single concert of his

**Thunderboi** : tHE DISRESPECT. I DONT KNOW WHY I EVEN TOLERATE ANY OF YOU

**Dadchi** : hahahaha, so Kageyama

**Milkman** : ?

**Dadchi** : what did you do when you saw him?

**Milkman** : he winked at me

R.yuu: a h a h a h a it's okay Kageyama, it's alright to fantasize about these things but you really should be more honest

**Milkman** : but I am being honest

**R.yuu** : ...

**Thunderboi** : you traitor :(

**Milkman** : I also gave him flowers

**Milkman** : I fucking flirted with him, guys, I FLIRTED with him

**Suga.r** : Kageyama is growing up :')

**Thunderboi** : the last time I see you will be in front of your grave

**R.yuu** : same

**Suga.r** : oh hey guys Shou posted something on instagram

_Thunderboi and R.yuu left the conversation._

_  
(End of chatroom)_

Kageyama went to his instagram and search for Hinata. A profile popped up in the results with a blue check on the side of his name.

"Shou_Hina, huh?"

The profile picture made Kageyama choke on his own saliva. The picture was of Hinata doing a finger heart with an orange filter.

He scrolled down and saw many pictures of the person himself and some sceneries. Damn he's photogenic...this isn't good for my heart..., he thought.

A certain post caught his eye. It was a picture of Hinata slightly burying his face on the flower bouquet Kageyama gave him with the caption: "sweet stranger gave me flowers and a card today~"

Thousands of comments flooded in below the picture. Some were questioning (read: demanding) the name of the "sweet stranger" while some were commenting on how handsome he is even without makeup. Kageyama agrees.

Seeing all the comments, Kageyama realized that he knows the idol's name but the idol himself doesn't know his name.

Kageyama could only question,

Would I be able to meet with him again?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That little speech Hinata did was what I've always wanted some idols to say. Because, come on guys, ppl who hate on others just because they're different is bullshit. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked this chapter~ See you next time!


	4. Boyfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's senpai pays Little Tobio a visit and a certain little redhead is believed to have a crest-haired boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know where this is going, so forgive me.

The next day was a day off for Tsukishima, much to Kageyama's dismay. His paycheck was arriving two days from now and he was still broke. Knowing this all too well, he groaned.

Not many customers came today, and that was both a good thing and a bad thing for Kageyama. It was a good thing because that way, he wouldn't have to move much. It was also a bad thing because he was losing hope in meeting with Hinata again.

The last two customers have already left and now he was the only one there, but there were two other workers in the kitchen currently talking and messing around with each other. It was all quiet and Kageyama was starting to feel sleepy.

To avoid it, he took out his phone and looked around for any upcoming customers. There were none, much to his relief.

He opened a search engine and typed 'Hinata Shouyou' in the search bar. More than a thousand pictures of the young idol were showed, his bio directly below the compilation of images.

 _Hinata Shouyou_  
Korean-Japanese Singer  
⁃ Hinata Shouyou, aka Shou, is a Korean-Japanese singer, songwriter, and model from KRS Entertainment. **[View more info here]**  
Born: June 21; Busan, South Korea  
Height: 164.2 cm  
 **[Click for more info.]**

Kageyama processed every word in his mind as he took all the information in.

A few more minutes passed and he was starting to fill his gallery with pictures of Hinata, until the door opened.

"Well aren't you lonely," the person said in a sing-song voice, claiming his place in a table nearest to the counter, much to Kageyama's annoyance. The other merely took a seat and kept a grin on.

"Congratulations on getting scouted for the new magazine, Oikawa-san," he said, not bothering to look at him.

Oikawa looked at him bewilderedly. "What alien took and brainwashed you? You're never this nice, not to me at least," he said, teasingly grimacing at the supposedly genuine kindness. Kageyama looked up from his phone, narrowing his eyes. "I can be nice to you," he turned off his phone. "When I'm in the mood," he added while motioning to the other side to get a cup.

The older male brought a hand under his chin, leaning against it. "I know you like the back of my hand, and from all the years I've spent watching over you in the court, you're never in the mood. What changed that specifically?" He asked, his lips curving into a smirk again. Kageyama paused his hand on the board, an inch away from the stack of cups.

"No one."

"Oh, so it's a person~"

"What?!"

"I only asked _what_ changed you, I never asked _who_. Well, looks like you gave it away, so who is it?"

I'm not a minute away from beating the shit out of this asshole, I swear Kageyama thought. "Drop it or I'll kick you out."

Oikawa pouted, looking dejectedly at Kageyama. The latter grabbed a cup and went to the kitchen, his phone left and forgotten on the counter. The older saw and took it, then made a run for it back to his table. He opened it, and his jaw dropped nearly to the floor.

The next thing he knew he was snorting and cackling, almost falling to the ground.

Kageyama heard and curiously peeked from the other room. He dropped the empty cup instantly when he saw his phone in his friend's hand while said friend was laughing his ass off. As he snatched it back, Oikawa still kept on banging his fist on the table unable to contain his laughter.

"You're a fanboy?! Holy shit, this information is GOLD." He teased, breathy laughs escaping his lips.

It wasn't a day after they met and Kageyama already has a silly picture of Hinata as a screen saver. Call him desperate, but he wouldn't give a shit because who the hell wouldn't fall for this sweet angel? (Note that he has said this a hundred times more than he calls Oikawa an "alien bitch")  
  
"Fuck you, like you know how I feel," he cursed, blushing profusely.

"Oh my god, I can't believe _you_ of all people, would be this whipped for Shouyou," he said, wiping the tears on the corner of his eyes.

" _Shouyou_? Don't tell me you're a fan, too."

"Maybe, but I definitely am his friend, a _close_ friend," he stated as he wiggled his brows. Kageyama glared at him for a while. _Jealous now, aren't we?_ Oikawa smirked.

"How come you never told me before?"

"Well you're not really the type to listen to music that's not in your own language, and I distinctly remember you saying music that isn't Japanese is far too ' _complicated_ ' for you," he smiled. "So I never brought it up."

"Considering Shouyou's music is centered mostly on Korean language, I don't think you would have liked him back then."

"Well I do now,"

"Have you heard any of his songs?"

At this, Kageyama froze. Oikawa hit the bullseye.

"...no."

"Thought so," he sighed. "He hates it when others like him but not his music, although he hides this fact from anyone outside his entertainment company."

Oikawa was from a different company but it's not like they've never had collaborations. He met Hinata when he was still a 3-year trainee, him being 17 and the latter in the raw age of 14. He taught him a lot after their first meeting, from perfect camera angles to expert modeling. The younger promised he'll teach him maybe a little dance moves and a few tips, if they ever had enough time.

"I'm trying to catch up."

"He has more than a hundred songs."

"I have more than enough free time since I work in a place that barely has any customers all day."

Oikawa snorted at that, _why does he roast his own workplace? This idiot, I swear._

"Well, good luck catching up," he said, stretching his arms. Once Kageyama was back to working on his coffee, he whipped his head to the huge window. There was certain ginger outside that he recognized, beside him was a tall, crest-haired man whom he also recognized...

Oikawa's lips formed an interesting 'o' shape, realizing where this was going.

 

 _How interesting._ He thought, smirking.

"Oh, Tobio~"

Kageyama whipped his head from the kitchen to the direction Oikawa was pointing at.

His eyes widened as his heart clenched in his chest.

_So Hinata had a boyfriend?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I don't know where this is going ahahaahaha
> 
> See you next time, lovelies~


	5. That's No Boyfriend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kind-of filler chapter featuring Kuroo Tetsurou and Kageyama's squad (minus Tsuki and Yams) + Oikawa and Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even tho this is kind of a filler, it's like the longest out of all the previous chapters LMAO
> 
> ALSO IM SO SO VERY SORRY THIS WAS LATE. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PUBLISHED A WEEK AGO BUT LIKE, WE DONT HAVE WIFI AND IM STUCK WITH DATA LOL FORGIVE THIS POOR SOUL. 
> 
> There's a hint in here on how long I'll be keeping this fanfic going, so keep an eye on that~ lessee if you can spot the clue!

The coffee shop was filled with laughter, all of it coming from Oikawa who was laughing at Kageyama's bulging eyes. The latter's mouth hung open, trembling little by little.

"Oh my god, you're so gullible!" Oikawa half-yelled through a fit of laughter.

Kageyama was snapped back into reality. He furrowed his brows at Oikawa in confusion. He merely snorted and kept laughing. The younger's eye twitched. "What the fuck is it?!" He yelled, anger coursing through his veins. Oikawa stopped laughing by then, as he cleared his throat. "I never said anything about Shouyou dating the guy, it was all on you and your dumb mind," he explained.

"Then why did you point at them?"

"So dumb... of course it was to fool you, airhead," he whispered the first part, wishing Kageyama heard it anyway.

"So he's not dating anyone?"

At this, Oikawa shrugged, stretching out his arms. "That, I don't know. I haven't been a single bit close to him since like, last month. Who knows, he might actually be dating someone by now, possibly that guy," he said, yawning in the process.

"You're not helping."

"Who said I was helping you?" Oikawa deadpanned, looking him straight in the eyes.

Before Kageyama countered, he grinned and shushed him. "Just kidding, little Tobio-chan~!"

"Stop it, will you?" Kageyama hissed, glaring at the other. "Oh come on, you're way too triggered. You need some hype," he teased, making pouty lips at him. "Well sorry I'm born with a permanent scowl on my face and an attitude that could be compared to a woman on her period," he said, rolling his eyes.

"You're basically dissing yourself."

"How did we get from Hinata and that guy to me dissing myself again? One word: you."

"Hey come on now, why don't we just invite them over and have a peaceful, friendly little chat?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Too late," Oikawa smirked, as he ran for the door and from the huge front window, Kageyama could see Hinata almost die from getting startled by the brunet, and the tall, crest-haired guy glaring at the said brunet. The ginger looked way too sexy and cute in his long-sleeved, black polo shirt for Kageyama to even care about what that alien-lover would do right now.

Actually no, he still cares about what was about to come. _Fuck, this is it isn't it? This will be the last day I'll ever fantasize about my angel..._ Kageyama thought, wiping vigorously at his eyes.

While busy wiping away his nonexistent tears, he didn't realize the three had already gone inside the coffee shop.

_This is the end._

_Mom, dad, thank you for bringing me into this world. I was able to see the beautiful angel who is Hinata Shouyou and had fanboy-ed over him countless times in only a day after our first meeting. Sadly, we're not meant to be, as sad as that sounds—_

"Oh it's you again!" The chipper voice yelled and Kageyama was faced with a little ginger waving at him, a smile so bright formed on his lips. "This must be fate~" he giggled. Kageyama swears his heart beat out of his chest the moment he heard The Giggle™.

_Fate. Oh my god he said it's fate— wait no, don't assume too much, Tobio! We still don't know if he's actually single, so no assumptions until further confirmation!_

Oikawa looked at him through the corner of his eyes, observing well how his actions express his feelings. "Ah, by the way, this is Kuroo!" Hinata introduced, pointing at the man beside him. The said man smiled and bowed as he was acknowledged.

"I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, one of the choreographers in KRS Entertainment. I was assigned to choreograph mostly Shouyou's work, so we're pretty close. Nice to meet you," Kuroo smiled just as bright as Hinata did, holding out his hand.

_AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO ISN'T IN THE FIRST NAME BASIS WITH HIM LIKE WHAT THE FUCK, EVERYONE IS CALLING HIM LIKE THEY'VE BEEN SO CLOSE TO EACH OTHER FOR YEARS EVEN FANS DO IT—_

Kageyama was snapped out of his daze, awkwardly smiling back and shaking Kuroo's hand. "Kageyama Tobio, I was Oikawa's junior back then. Glad to meet you as well," he greeted, ignoring the brunet's complaints about why he used a past tense.

_So he was just a choreographer..._

_hold it, there's no official confirmation if he's taken or single. There's still a chance he might have the hots for Hinata!_

Hinata lit up at the mention of Kageyama's full name.

"Ah, I finally know your name! You never told me even after all our encounters."

"Sorry, I was just always... in a hurry," he reasoned, the excuse making Oikawa try to keep himself from rolling on the floor laughing.

Kuroo observed how Kageyama kept narrowing his eyes at him, the suspicious behavior obviously telling him something, but what was it? Is he jealous or what?

The way Kageyama furrows his brows as his eyes scan Kuroo's and Hinata's bodies for any clue that they indeed are dating was enough evidence. Kuroo sighed as he faked a cough, "you're wondering if I'm dating Shouyou aren't you?"

Everyone freezed, except Oikawa who kept hiding his laughter behind his hand. Kageyama nervously stammered and stumbled on his own words, Hinata blushing madly while trying to subtly hide himself behind Kuroo.

"I-I wasn't..."

"We're not dating, you know. I'm dating someone else," Kuroo stated, a grin crept on his lips. "You should just ask instead of glaring at both of us from head to toe, you're kinda intimidating..." he lightly chuckled.

Saying Kageyama was more than embarrassed would be one hell of an understatement.

There was also Hinata who was fidgeting behind Kuroo, feeling awkward as hell.

The crest-haired male decided it was time to "help" this poor fanboy who he predicted would be a very good partner for Hinata.

He's tall, handsome, protective (judging from the way he looked at Kuroo, he's sure he's the protective type), and he's sweet. He's really just a dumbass, that's all.

What Kuroo said next was what made Kageyama's whole world stop.

"You look good enough, but you'd look better dating this guy," Kuroo grinned, pulling Hinata from behind and placed him in between him and Kageyama.

By now, Hinata's face could rival a tomato and win as the reddest. The crest-headed asshole was never what he shows to everyone else, the kind, sweet guy he shows himself as is nothing but a faux persona, he was an asshole who doesn't stop teasing you until you feel like breaking something, preferably his neck. He asked for a choreographer, not some bed-headed idiot who meddles with his love life.

Hinata looks up at Kageyama but doesn't move his head.

 _Does he really want to date me? And I worried for nothing?_ Hinata thought, internally screaming.

The tension was too much for anyone to handle, but (the forgotten) Oikawa made a stuttering sound, snapping all of them back to reality. "Look, as much as I love drama and all, I am not tolerating this shit," he started. "It's quite- no, it's actually a hundred percent obvious you two are dying to be with each other so why not do just that?"

Kageyama looked at Hinata straight in the eyes, waiting for something. Something he can't point out himself, but it's definitely something.

"Th-there's no way that's p-possible..." _dammit, I was so confident just a day ago, where did all that courage go?_

His mind couldn't process anything but negativity, so tears welled up in his eyes. He started crying at the thought of losing his fans because no matter how stubborn or clingy they were, no matter how differently they would think of him sooner or later, he still loved them. He felt like family to them, they loved him even when they knew about his flaws. Nobody hated on him, and he wouldn't trade that for anything.

The sobbing startled all three of the older males, panic rising up their throats like bile.

Oikawa was about to say comforting words, but the door opened so harshly, it was almost broken.

"Yo Kageyama!! Your great friends are here to-" a man with a buzz cut cam barging in, and almost choked when he saw the current situation, a group of 5 other people behind him. Curious as they were, they had to keep silent because _oh my god is that Hinata Shouyou over there?!_

Kageyama looked horrified, switching his attention from Hinata to his squad, back and forth.

"Woah!!!" Two from the group came running towards them, Nishinoya and Tanaka. Hinata had almost stopped crying, but the sight of both of them wearing shirts with an imprint of his signature had him staring.

"Are you...fans?" He asked, wiping the excess tears on the corner of his eyes. Tanaka and Nishinoya had screamed in front of Hinata before (from the TV), but this was the by far the longest, and loudest they've ever done.

"Yes yes yes yes we are!!!"

Hinata giggled lightly at their hyperactive responses, it was cute honestly. Everyone swooned over The Giggle™.

"This is my first time meeting male fans personally and not in a fan meet," he said, his voice laced with gentleness.

Tanaka and Nishinoya were stumbling on their own words, unable to think of anything else. They randomly blurted out, "w-w-we got pre-orders of your new album!!! We're very much hyped for it!!!" in loud, echoing voices. It was Ennoshita who bought Tanaka his album merely because he felt bad.

Hinata looked surprised, did they really get a pre-order? That album wasn't even coming out yet, it still had 22 days left until the official comeback date! Nonetheless, he felt happy. "Thank you for your support," he said, smiling at the two.

"You're welcome!"

The other four behind them were already sat on a table, staring at what was unfolding.

Feeling forgotten, Kageyama cleared his throat. Everyone turned to him.

"I'm going back to work, if you're staying, then stay and give me your orders. I'll be kicked out of this place soon if the manager sees me slacking off," he explained, not bothering to look at anyone. Hinata frowned. Was he mad?

He was about to rebut when Kageyama looked at him not a second after. "Can I meet with you again after this? Maybe tomorrow, if you're free?" He asked in the most gentle voice. Hinata lit up immediately, nodding his head.

Kuroo smiled at the two and really, he did want to push their heads together and make them kiss, but sadly it was time to leave. Break was over.

"Sorry to do this, Shouyou, but we need to go. We still need to check on your-"

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

"Can I..." Hinata trailed off, reaching to pull Kuroo down and whisper something in his ear. The taller male's expression visibly changed to a surprised one. "Is that really okay with you?" He asked, receiving a happy nod from the ginger.

"Alright then," he took out his phone and sent a message to one of their managers. He received a call not a minute later. "Hello, Kenma?...uh yeah Shouyou asked for them...well you tell the boss!...no I don't want to do it myself...I'll pay you back I promise!...okay? Okay thank you, bye, love you!" He yelled at the phone. The others listening in were shocked at the 'i love you' part, except Oikawa and Hinata.

"What was that about? Did Kenma have trouble with the new trainees again?" Oikawa asked, raising a brow at Kuroo. "Ah, no, Shouyou asked if it was possible to reserve a couple tickets to his fan-signing next month."

Everyone else in the room gasped.

"Huh?!" Oikawa turned to Hinata so quickly everyone swore they heard a cracking sound. The ginger in question didn't flinch or move a bit, he smiled then said, "it's for them!" as he pointed at the group who was sat on a table near the door.

"The number isn't yet confirmed, so I had to postpone the reservation for now," Kuroo explained. He turned to the said group, "how many of you are fans exactly?" He asked.

Sugawara and Daichi both shared a look, turning back to Kuroo and answered. "Actually, all of us are fans...we're missing two people right now though."

Hinata gaped at them. So that meant he had just met a whole group of fanboys? Well that was new. Now he had a good story to tell Yachi.

"So there's...9 of you?"

"Uh huh."

"Damn, that's a lot."

"Well you should all be grateful, Shouyou just reserved you some tickets to his fan sign so ya'll better be there or I'll castrate all of you!" Oikawa yelled, the pout giving away the 'scary' feel.

Everyone had their mouths open, and Tanaka and Nishinoya were dead on the floor, happily clutching their chests.

In the last few hours they spent in there, they all enjoyed chatting with each other and interacting, Hinata already feeling just as close to them as he is with Kuroo and Yachi. Kageyama served all of them a lot of food, but not on the house. (The manager would kill him if he sent out food for free.)

Oikawa urged Kageyama and Hinata to talk it out about earlier. Both parties settled in a booth a few tables away from the group.

"So...how do we do this?"

"Uhm...I don't know how fans would react, but I'm willing to try!"

"I'm not forcing you or anything though. I mean-"

"No! Uh...I really like you a lot, too. I don't mind."

Kageyama smiled softly at that, blushing just a bit.

He stopped when he felt a dark aura emanating from the other table. He couldn't tell if it was protective or jealous. Could be both.

Yeah it was both.

"Don't mind those two," he said to Hinata, who snorted and remembered how Tanaka almost kneeled in front of him and gave him a ring made out of plastic covered in silver paint, and how Nishinoya told him that he had a full cabinet of merchandise. He met only a handful of hardcore fans before, and this was probably the most 'hardcore' of all of them. Still, no one can blame them, they're fanboys.

"It's alright. It is kinda cute," Hinata chuckled. Kageyama blushed again at the sight.

He subtly took out his phone and took a (very) quick snap of what he knows is an angel laughing behind his hand. He made sure to keep it on silent and turned the flash off beforehand.

When the ginger looked up, he was surprised that Kageyama had already gotten his phone out so quickly. For whatever reason.

Sadly, Kuroo came and asked for Hinata. "Sorry, but Shou we really need to get back to work," he said, frowning, patting the shorter male on the head as a further apology.

Kageyama smiled understandingly at them. "It's okay. Thank you for the wonderful day though, I surely won't forget this day any time soon."

"That's good, because next month you'll be able to see each other as a full group in the fan signing," Kuroo motivated him, lightly punching him on the shoulder.

"I'm going with you!" Came Oikawa running to them with flailing arms.

"Okay? Let's go," Hinata said, grabbing both males' wrists and dragged them outside. He didn't leave without another goodbye wave at the people inside though.

They all waved back. Tanaka and Nishinoya flailed instead of waving.

After the three were out of sight, Daichi and the others turned to Kageyama.

"So are you really going to date him?" They asked.

"Of course I will, who do you take me for? I meant every single word I said to him," he answered.

"That's my boy!" Sugawara cheered, hugging Kageyama from behind.

They all shared a laugh when both fell on the floor.

"He's too much of an angel! 9 tickets? For all of us? He's way too good, I swear," Asahi exclaimed, feeling just as happy as all of them were. "Plus it's free.."

"Not the album, though."

"Oh right..."

"We'll make sure we have everything ready for the fan sign preferably a week before the actual event."

They all nodded.

"We should bring gifts!"

Nod.

"Letters!"

Nod.

"Cute headbands for him to wear!"

Nod.

"Food!"

Reluctant nod.

"I'll surely be broke after this but who cares?! It's worth more than anything in this world!"

Everyone agrees completely, especially Kageyama. This will be one hell of a month for all 9 of them.

~~~

That night, Kageyama had posted the picture he secretly took in his Instagram, captioned: "am I in heaven? There's a cute little angel right in front of me~" just a few minutes after getting home.

After a nice, long bath, though, he checked the post again and saw that it had reached a number of likes that he never got before.

_9k likes what the fuck?!_

That was the night Kageyama realized how fast Hinata's fans acted, and the night he received 7 thousand more followers.

His dm was bombarded with questions (and demands) to know more about how he met Hinata and a particularly laughable message asking "how the fuckity fuck were you right in front of him and not dead yet?!"

Damn, he has a lot of people to follow back and reply to.

3% of him regrets, and the remaining 97% is him loving the attention fans are giving to the fact that Hinata is now (unofficially) taken and _his_ , his _only_.

He should start a compilation of Hinata's pictures, all with one caption:

"I'm not saying he isn't yours, but that's exactly what I'm saying."

Yeah he should definitely do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya see did ya see it? The clue? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can't promise not to be late again for the next chap, but I can promise to be a little earlier and with less..cliffhangers HAHAHAHAHA I LEAVE WAY TOO MANY OF THOSE. Im sorry I love you guys sm bye~


	6. Blooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally talk it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I REALLY DID WANT TO PUBLISH THIS EARLIER BUT SCHOOL IS A BITCHSHDDSDNDJKD.  
> anyway, now i got to publish also because I have control over my dad's laptop and my mom's internet connection. I really am sorry about the delay of publication :( our sembreak is like next week so chapter 7 will be up earlier than this chapter did lol thankfully. to all those asking if this will end soon, I assure you it won't. I can't promise to post frequently after a few more chapters but I can promise it will stay for as long as maybe 15-20 chapters, more or less. hope you enjoy~

Hinata was like an angel, but with a shotgun, Kageyama thinks. An angel that makes you fall, with a shotgun that makes you want to bawl. (His shotgun is his cuteness) Double kill is his specialty, apparently.

 

One second he’s smiling and the next thing you know you’re already falling hard. You can easily fall and can hardly ever get back up. Kageyama was so in love to a point he’d rather die in a pit of snakes than see Hinata with someone else. He really did hate snakes, you know.

 

He sat up and leaned against the headboard of his bed, staring at the half open door. He stared for another ten minutes before remembering he had closed it last night, and he was _sure_ he did. A scream echoed in his mind as he ran outside. He scanned the living room for any sign of an intruder, then the kitchen, then the bathroom­. Suspiciously, there was no sign at all. No broken objects, no footprints, no weird sounds, nothing. _So is it a ghost?_ Kageyama thought. As if on cue, a small hand tapped on his shoulder. He screamed, loudly.

 

“Come fight-!” he yelled, his voice trailing off when he turned around. _Did I really just scream because of a girl?_ Kageyama thought, almost crying with pity for himself. “Would you really fight with a girl? That’s not very nice of you, Mr. Kageyama,” the g- no, woman said as she crossed her arms. “I wasn’t going to! I thought you were- wait, who are you again? Why are you here?” he asked.

 

The woman raised her brow, “again?”

 

“You seem familiar…almost.”

 

“I’m Hinata’s manager, Yachi Hitoka,” she introduced, bowing just a tiny bit.

 

At this, Kageyama’s jaw is on the floor. Why would she be here? It was the only question in his mind right now. “I’m here to educate you, by the way,” she said with a smile you’d think was innocent. _Educate? What the hell?_ He was about to retort when Yachi shushed him. “You do know that one wrong move, and Shouyou will be completely out your reach for good, right?”

 

Kageyama shut up immediately, in no way did he ever want that to happen. His lip twitched seeing the smug smile Yachi had on her face. Only a few minutes have passed and she was already getting on his nerves.

 

“Just one thing,”

 

“hm?”

 

“How did you even get in here?”

 

Yachi let out a snort, “you really shouldn’t leave your keys where they shouldn’t be left.” Kageyama was confused at first, then he remembered he left his keys on top of the intercom. Why was he so stupid?

 

“People have been sending us letters, mountains of them. Do you know how much of a chaos you just caused? Well it’s actually the good kind, but you get me,” she informed, looking just a bit ready to punch Kageyama. “Well sorry, I didn’t know fans would react that much,” he deadpanned.

 

Yachi sighed, massaging her temple. “Look, just let me teach you everything you need to know about Hinata and I assure you, he’ll be in your arms in a matter of seconds.”

 

“But I already know that he likes me back, so why give so much effort?”

 

“Fans tend to misunderstand a lot, so they need to know they can trust you _a hundred percent_ before you can tell them you two are officially dating. Considering Shouyou is the sensitive type, you need to be wary of your actions,” Yachi was so fast in speaking Kageyama could hardly understand, but he did either way. He needed to, because she’d kill him if he didn’t. “Is it not a highly sensitive matter since this is Hinata Shouyou we’re talking about? How are the fans so supportive of him dating someone, especially a guy?” he asked, confused.

 

“You seem smarter than what Oikawa told us you were like… ah, well fans have known Shouyou was openly gay for a very long time now, and for some reason, they never spoke ill about it at all.”

 

“So you’re saying they just accepted it without a single complaint? Also what the fuck did Oikawa tell you about me?!” Kageyama hissed with annoyance. Unsure, Yachi furrowed her brows, unable to say anything. “Honestly, all of us in the company were really shocked after a huge amount of fans tweeted us and made various statements, all saying they weren’t unhappy with what Shouyou is. They somehow accepted that fact without hating on him or anything,” she said.

 

Kageyama was in a daze, and shook his head after a while, and asked Yachi to accomplish what she came here for. “You did say you were going to teach me _everything_ about him, right? How long would that take exactly?”

 

Yachi looked at him like he was the most stupid person on earth. “Less than four hours, duh? How long do you think it would take? Besides, Shouyou scheduled your supposed _date_ today at twelve noon, do you really think I would spend more than five hours when it’s already 6 in the morning?” she raised her brow, then added, “you’re actually lucky you were the one he chose.”

 

 _I really am, aren’t I?_ Kageyama thought, smiling to himself. Yachi caught on this and grimaced, “stop daydreaming and let’s just get on with it.” she glared and walked towards the closet she thinks is full of clothes fitting enough for Hinata's liking. Which wasn't.

 

Kageyama was a fraction of a second too late from stopping her, because who opens a person's closet out of the blue? Her apparently. Yachi perfectly opened it without a creak, but what was inside immediately caused a vein to pop on her head.

 

There was a white shirt, a black one, and three pairs of jeans hung on the metal bar and on one of the shelves, there sat five stacks (each stack with 3 pairs) of pants made from various material. On the last shelf, many tops were stacked. They varied in different shades of black and gray. Yachi noticed most of them were sweatshirts, and a variety of Stussy shirts were there, too. She stared for a while before closing the door and turned to Kageyama with an expression so blank it almost scared him.

 

"Stussy? Seriously? Do you own anything besides that brand and sweatshirts?! The only thing good in here is your collection of pants!"

 

Kageyama blushed, keeping quiet. Yachi sighed for the nth time as she took her phone from her purse and started dialing a number. “Hello?... I need you to come here quick… No, just bring the clothes I left on the table. Thank you,” she finishes talking while Kageyama is nothing but confused. “What was that?” he asks bewilderedly. “I asked one of our staff to bring over a set of clothes for you,” she asks, bringing a hand up her waist. “You’ll need some serious help if you want to be as presentable as possible.”

 

Kageyama was irked, but nodded in return anyway.

 

Thirty minutes passed until the staff member came ringing the doorbell, huge briefcase in hand. “Took you long enough,” Yachi expressionlessly said, sipping her coffee which Kageyama kindly made for both of them, only to have her drink all of it by herself. Were all of Hinata’s managers like this? He distinctly remembers the name _Kenma_ from Kuroo, perhaps he was another manager? He seems like the quiet type, Kageyama thinks.

 

The staff member explained that he was stuck in a little bit of traffic on his way, scratching the back of his head embarrassedly. Yachi merely scoffed and took the briefcase from him and laid it on the small table. She opened it shortly after, revealing the (highly expensive) clothes hidden inside.

 

She turned to Kageyama with a smirk. Kageyama decides that he will never leave his key outside ever again, he gulps. _Never again…_

 

* * *

 

After a while of finding the right clothes- majority of the time wasted was with Kageyama whining and Yachi yelling- they were finally finished. Now all Kageyama had to do was take a bath to freshen up, brush his teeth, and dress up. Yachi was not a woman who wasted even a second so she pushed the raven-haired male into the bathroom with towel in hand. “Hurry up! We have less than 4 hours to prepare left!” she yelled through the door, to which Kageyama responded with “I get it, I get it. Stop yelling!” and a slight bang on the poor wooden door.

 

Yachi huffed and went to put all the clothes back into the case except for the ones she chose. The staff member awkwardly took it from her and left, driving back to the company immediately.

 

True to his words, the young male finished up in no time, freshened up and clean. He brushed his teeth already as well. Then he went to his room to dress into the clothes Yachi picked out. _I swear she is plotting something…_ he thinks as he looks at himself from the mirror.

 

There, Kageyama Tobio stood, wearing a white sweater with faded red and blue stripes. He wore fitted white pants to pair it with.

 

He came out of his room looking almost regretful of everything. Yachi turned to him and her eyes lit up, for the first time that day. “You look really cute! It fits you,” she says, and Kageyama doesn’t know if he should trust that or not. “Now all that’s left is to put makeup on you and last but not least, to give you advice on how to properly deal with Shouyou,” she smiled reassuringly.

 

Kageyama calmly responded with a short “’kay” but ended up choking on his own words after. “Wait, _makeup_?! You never said I’d need to wear makeup!”, “you’re going outside without makeup? On a date? With Hinata Shouyou? Really?” she questioned, looking unamused. “It’s just a bit of eyeliner, foundation, and chapstick! Why do you look like you’re about to pass out?” she added.

 

Kageyama sighed, if accepting his fate like this would bring him closer to being with Hinata, he’d take all the chances he can get. He slowly nodded and Yachi gleefully approached her purse and took out various cosmetics to which the male responded with a shudder.

 

As Yachi went on and on with tips on how to properly put foundation while she works on it, Kageyama is in a daze. _I didn’t know those egg-shaped sponges could feel this soft…_ he mutters to himself as the blonde woman works her way to finish up his face. She then proceeds to pick up a very thin brush, as Kageyama observed, from her small pouch. The tip was then brought up to the top inner corner of his lash line, causing him to flinch just a bit.

 

Yachi finished lining both of his lash lines with eyeliner perfectly, and now that she was finished, she proceeds to educate him.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Hinata sits on a bench near the entrance to a park. His hands fondle with each other as he nervously waits for Kageyama. _Good thing the park doesn’t have many visitors today…_ he says in his mind. Yachi texted him a message saying she and his “date” were on their way. Seeing the label she purposely gave the older male on the text was enough to put him on edge. This was really happening wasn’t it? Finally, he found someone he can comfortably be with. He can finally call someone his “boyfriend” freely. He happily smiled to himself.

 

Soon after a few more minutes, he spots Kageyama running towards- _wait, what is he wearing?!_ Hinata stands up from the bench and looks at him purely in shock. The male himself looks at him, shocked, as well. Both males blush deeply, realization hitting Kageyama hard on the gut.

 

The clothes Yachi made him wear were a match to Hinata’s. A completely perfect match.

 

Kageyama flailed his arms around trying to look for an explanation, his blush reaching up to the tips of his ears. _I knew she did this on purpose!_ “I-I I didn’t…I mean…Y-Yachi picked these out!” he blurted out, tripping over his words. Hinata, in turn, looked at him disappointedly. He realized his actions and shook his head. _Was I really thinking he picked them out himself to make us match? I-I should just be happy we’re matching…_

 

Kageyama caught on this and reacted immediately. “I do appreciate her efforts…” he started, the blush not fading away a single bit. “I like that we’re matching. It helps show others that you’re mine,” he adds. The confidence to say those last words were from an unknown source, but he said it anyway. Hinata blushes deeper, if it was possible to even have a shade of red that deep. Kageyama then takes his hand in his, “l-let’s go, we won’t have much time left if we stay here,” he said calmly. The ginger-headed idol nodded and let him lead both of them around the place.

 

Apparently, as Kageyama researched, there was a hidden café here somewhere surrounded by shrouds of bushes with different sorts of flowers. And his date loves flowers. _I’m not letting anything ruin this perfect day._ He vows in his head, gently pulling Hinata towards a wide entryway with flower petals scattered around.

 

Eventually, they reach the café in no time and Hinata is visibly excited. He’s never been surrounded by flowers ever in his life like this, and this experience is all thanks to Kageyama Tobio.

 

They were sat on a table near the huge front window and, according to the waitress, they would have a full view of the flower park outside. They definitely did, and Hinata has never enjoyed himself like this before.

 

After they finish eating, Kageyama takes him to another hidden place where a small but beautiful pond was in. It was, again, surrounded by many flowers.

 

He lets Hinata go on his own way to do some sightseeing and take pictures as he sits himself on the only bench in the area. Once the little bean was done, he sat beside Kageyama, only centimeters away from him. Then, that’s when he starts. “I was the only one who knew about this hidden area in the park. Even before that café opened,” he notices that the smaller male is more than interested, so he continues. “I was only six when I found this place, when my dad first took me here. My mom was a bookworm, much like my dad, so she would let me borrow the books she reads. I found out she has a small room in our house where she stores her books. And I would often bring some here and read them alone.”

 

Hinata smiles, and in his mind he thinks about how many similarities they have. He, too, was a bookworm himself.

 

He breathes, then continues, “I noticed that there was one book my mom always left on her desk. I asked her about it and she told me she really likes it because of the inspiration she got from that book. There was a quote she told me that was from the book. _‘There is some good in this world, and it’s worth fighting for’_ then a few years later, she asked me what I was fighting for. I didn’t know what to answer at that time, so I shrugged.” He laughs at the end.

 

He stays quiet for another set of seconds before he places his hand on top of Hinata’s. The latter blushes again, but does his best to stay quiet. “I think I know now what I’m fighting for, or rather, _who_ I’m fighting for,” he says, his voice laced with sweetness and care. Hinata looks him in the eye and smiles in return.

 

“You know if I didn’t choose to try out your coffee then I wouldn’t have met you. A friend of mine told me something while she was driving me to a concert. _‘There are some flowers you see only when you take detours.’_ I think I get what she meant. I wouldn’t have met you had I chosen to go with the usual coffee shop I go to. And I’m glad for what I did,” he explains. Kageyama feels touched to the core, and he feels just as happy as Hinata is. He leans down and picks up a flower that fell and brings it up to the ginger’s ear and gently places it in between.

 

“You mentioned in one of your interviews back then that you liked rain?”

 

“Mhm, why?”

 

“The rain and I are really similar,” he smiles, “because we’re both falling for you.” There was a wink and smirk flashed towards Hinata and he could do nothing but blush. He was embarrassed to a point he almost slapped Kageyama.

 

“Do you think it’s safe to say we’re officially together now?” he asks.

 

“You can’t say two people are together until they kiss,” and came Hinata’s smart response. Did he want to kiss Kageyama that much? At this, the latter does nothing else but cup his face and kiss him right then and there. The kiss was soft and innocent, and short sadly. Hinata flashes Kageyama a sweet smile before they stand and walk out of the hidden area. They choose to talk about each other while they walk around the park. There were more people now but it was still easy to stroll around. Fans always knew when to respect an idol’s privacy, luckily.

 

Unknown to them though, many were taking photos of them, from different angles and directions. Some of Kageyama’s friends were also included in the action. No matter how jealous they were, they can’t really not admit that KageHina is a ship worth shipping because _they are the most adorable couple yet and nobody can deny it, it’s a fact._

* * *

 

By the time both of them go home, they already have more than a thousand tagged photos on twitter and Instagram and _holy shit how many of them did they take?!_

 

Kageyama sees the visible happiness shown on Hinata’s face and he feels good knowing he’s the source of that happiness. Hinata is the same, too.

 

Now all that's left was to see how fans react to them  _in real life_ and  _not in social media._ The fan signing is nearing, and Hinata isn't ready to hear what fans had to say about them, no matter how many times they said they didn't mind. He wasn't ready for such a huge risk,

 

but then again, some good things are worth fighting for. That, he's ready to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAHA YACHI IS A SAVAGE also I just rewatched the whole anime (all three seasons) because I missed their voices and the intense battles since i couldn't read the manga yet but it is being downloaded in my phone rn. also this was the only chapter that I actually typed on a laptop. previous chapters were all typed from my phone. explains some of the mistakes lmao. I know you can all guess who that flower quote is from :)) and the random pick up line involving rain suddenly came to me because I was listening to Kassy's Let It Rain HAAHAHAHA, listen to her songs (kpop fans where u at) they're really good and nice! Also the sappiness came from me listening to AKMU's songs. 
> 
> I have this little headcanon that Kags likes stussy shirts mainly because he reminds me of jungkook. and I don't think I've said it before but Hinata reminds me of Jimin which is why I made him a "born in Busan" idol hahaha. and remember, Jungkook is the maknae, Kags is the youngest first year whilst Jimin is the oldest maknae and Hinata is the oldest first year. which the main reason why I have a headcanon that BTS Jungkook and JImin and Kageyama and Hinata are similar. very similar.
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chap! (I was shocked when it reached 3000+ words ahahahaha)


	7. Tokyo Fan Sign!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for the fan sign has come! Kageyama and the others are quite enjoying their time. As everything goes on smoothly, Kageyama forgets his promised gift at home. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I had lots of time today since I wasn't in charge of cleaning the house today! I had been dying to write this part since this has been playing over and over in my head. Just a little personal note: I really didn't think it would reach 80+ kudos ahahaha sorry it's just that I'm not used to something like this, especially since this is my first fanfic ever on this site. Anyway, enjoy~!

Today was the day; the day Kageyama and his friends have most certainly been joyously waiting for has come!

 

The Tokyo Fan Sign venue was _packed_. Kenma, one of the managers, had assigned Kageyama and his friends’ seats in the front row, thankfully. Tanaka and Nishinoya were being as loud as usual and jumping up and down their seats, causing a dangerous aura to emit from Sugawara. The others were quietly checking the album, their eyes lighting up at every page. They were all on the edge of their seats, especially with their backstage passes in hand.

 

Except for one, though.

 

Kageyama was frozen, stiff on his seat for a while now- his backstage pass looked like it’s near to being crushed into dust in his hand…- to which Asahi had taken notice of ever since they got here. He wanted to ask- the stillness of his friend was terrifyingly concerning- but he just couldn’t. Daichi was right for calling him a coward every now and then. He tried asking Sugawara for help, but the other was too preoccupied in taking pictures of the venue here and there, so he now had no other choice but to do it himself because _holy shit Kageyama looks like he’s not breathing anymore oh my god-_

“Uh- Kageyama?” he shakily called. When the other didn’t bother turning his head or moving at all, Asahi tried again, this time tapping his shoulder. _Still nothing…_ he thought, concern overflowing in his body. He turned to Sugawara, who was still happily taking pictures, and was about to speak when a crisp sound of a slap echoed around the venue. All heads turned to the seat beside Asahi, sweat dropping from their cheeks. Daichi and the rest were wide-eyed, even the two rowdy boys stopped jumping around, their mouths clamped shut.

 

Asahi trembled, his arms desperately clinging onto his seatmate who was just as equally shocked as he was. “K-Kageyama? What happened?” he asked way too loudly, and upon hearing the name, the whole venue was filled with overreacted gasps.

 

“ _The_ Kageyama?! As in, the guy who’s dating Shou? _That_ Kageyama?”, one woman yelled, unable to calm herself. Kageyama was unfazed by the yelling, one thought swimming in his mind.

 

 _This is a fan sign…and as far as I know, this is also a ticket for fans to be able to talk to Hinata, give him gifts, and maybe even goddamn flirt with him…I have to stay calm, no need to be jealous. Hinata is dating me, so that wouldn’t be a problem. What if I mess something up, though?_ His thought process was cut off abruptly by Asahi’s question. “Kageyama, what kind of gift did you bring?”

 

 

The younger one stared at him for a while before grabbing his bag, rummaging inside it. Asahi waited long before Kageyama started yelling, dragging all the attention back to him again. “M-m-m..mf rghghh...” (somehow, he managed to muffle his words) was all that came from his mouth. “What?”, Daichi asked, his head popping out from behind Asahi. “M-my…my gift… it’s…it’s not here…” he answered as a dark aura started to emit from behind him. _Out of all the things I had to forget, why that?!_ He was near to punching himself, but Daichi quickly thought of a plan.

 

He looked down at his watch nervously. They had one more hour before the event officially starts. Kageyama’s house was a few minutes away from here, more or less 20, if he ran. The run back home would be 20 minutes, and another on the way back. He would risk 40 minutes of his time to get the gift.

 

“Go back home and get it, Kageyama.”

 

“How? I would risk my chances!” _but that gift was something Hinata wanted so badly!_

 

“Run.” **_(A/N: DASI RUN RUN RUN-)_**

****

Kageyama let out a gasp as he said nothing more and stood from his seat. He ran as quick as he could (“how does he run that fast and not trip?” everyone whispered) outside the venue. Everyone silently wished him luck on his way.

 

On the way, he bumped into _a lot_ of people, most were annoyed but let him through either way.

 

He did bump into a group of delinquents, though. Huh, just his luck.

 

The group paid no mind as they were rushing on something as well, so he ran off without a single word said. One of the group members, though, managed to get a glimpse of his face. Then, his eyes widened as he stopped on his tracks.

 

“Oi, we need to report back to- “

 

The one who stopped turned to him with a frown. “That guy…he’s the one boss told us about!” he yelled, pointing to where Kageyama had run off to. The rest of the group stared at him wide-eyed

“Let’s follow him, then,” the one who seemed like a leader said, as he started following the direction the other was pointing to, the group followed suit.

 

As Kageyama ran, his apartment building was slowly getting into view. Then finally, he reached the lobby, panting hard and sweating. He got into the elevator and angrily pressed on the button to his floor. As soon as he was dropped off, he ran to his door and frantically opened it with his keys.

 

He ran inside and grabbed the gift left on the coffee table. How did he even forget it when it was _right there_? Pushing the thought aside, he dashed back outside and locked the door. He took the stairs, remembering how slow the elevator was. Then he was now downstairs, grinning at his success.

 

Once he was outside, he was met with the same group he bumped into earlier. _Great, just great._

 

“You’re the one dating that ‘Shou’ idol, aren’t you?”, one of them asked, smirking viciously. They were all pierced and had dyed hair, which was common for delinquents, so Kageyama needed no more evidence they were close to taking him to some alley and beat him up. Something like this wasn’t unusual, and he never got scared of them (he has his own threat against them, aka his scowl). Though, now was not the time. He had less than 30 minutes left to get back.

 

“Look, I don’t know why you care so much about that, and I understand you’re a bunch of fans, but I really need to go,” he said, quite calmly for something like this situation. The ‘leader’ snickered, “fans? Oh, we’re not fans. We just have some orders to take care of.”

 

Kageyama raised a brow, “and what does that have to do anything with me?”

 

“Everything,” he smirked again, this time even more viciously.

 

The next thing Kageyama knew, all the members were moving at the same time as he was hit with a book roughly on the back of his head. Then, he blacked out.

 

* * *

 

 

“Daichi…” Sugawara called, a look of concern taking over his face. Daichi turned to him with a knowing look. “I know, Suga,” he said. “But we have to wait. There’s still time.”

 

Sugawara frowned, but nodded in return. The others weren’t concerned and were minding their own businesses, but they all wished Kageyama was back. Hinata wouldn’t want to see his seat empty. The raven-haired male would be in _very big_ trouble if he wasn’t back by the time Hinata is on stage.

 

* * *

 

 

_Kageyama sat down on the grass beside his boyfriend. The latter was peering at the bed of flowers as he was laid down on his stomach, his face had a fond look as a soft smile graced his lips. “Tobio,” he called, looking up. The other’s face was flushed, red. The first-name basis caught him slightly off-guard. “Hm?” was all he could mutter out due to his embarrassment. “Don’t you think getting matchy things would be nice?”, he said. Kageyama just stared at nothing for a while before he replied, “like what?”_

_“I don’t know…anything? I mean, I’m fine with anything so I don’t really know.”_

_“How about rings, then?”_

_Hinata looked at him, blinking. Then his face was fully red, rivaling a strawberry’s color. “Yeah! Let’s get couple rings next time, then,” he said happily, rolling on the grass to lie down on Kageyama’s lap._

Kageyama snapped out of his memory and, while panicking, looked around the room he was in. To his surprise, he wasn’t tied up or anything, just left there on the floor, with an aching head and a fresh bruise on his forehead. He gritted his teeth and hissed at the pain on his head when he turned. He seemed to have been drugged with _something_ because he can’t move his body, only his head.

 

Suddenly, the door opened with a loud creak and, as quick as it was opened it was slammed shut. A woman who seemed to be shorter than Hinata, or just the same height came from outside, skipping her way towards Kageyama. “Why, hello there~ greetings to you, Mr. Kageyama,” her cheerful voice rang in his ears, making him scowl for some reason. She seemed way too annoying for Kageyama’s liking.

 

“So, are you going to keep up your annoying act or are you going to explain this bullshit?”, he demanded an answer. She just chuckled and took a step closer. “I _am_ older than you, you know?” (actually, just by a few months) she stated. Kageyama smirked, “sorry, couldn’t tell with that height,” he teased.

 

She seemed to have been fazed just a little bit, since she did flinch and her face was overtaken with a scowl. “I was planning on being gentle with you, but you keep pushing the wrong buttons,” she hissed. Kageyama looked at her confusedly. “If you won’t tell me why I’m stuck here and can’t move, I swear to God…”

 

“How would you even do anything without the ability to move? Anyway, so that your stupid mind wouldn’t be too heated, I’ll explain.”

 

Kageyama stayed still, listening to whatever she had to say. “I asked my boys to bring you here so we could have a little _chat_ , that’s all,” she answered, smiling. Though her smile wasn’t as innocent as you think it was. “Chat? Who are you anyway?”

 

This time, her smile turned into a creepy grin. “I’m Kim Jung-hee. I’m supposed to be the one Shouyou is dating right now, if it weren’t for you showing up and ruining that for me.”

 

Kageyama was wide-eyed now, his heartbeat racing quickly.

 

“You even bought couple rings for each other? How _sweet_ , reminds me of the time I bought one for him, too,” she dramatically placed a hand on her cheek, “the day I was going to give it to him was the day I saw you with him, being all lovey-dovey and _fucking gross,_ ” she hissed, her eyes peering darkly at Kageyama. “I met Hinata back in Busan, we were in the same elementary school, and I liked him since then.”

 

“He never seemed to have any interest in love, but he stayed with me even when he knows that I love him,” she took a seat on the only chair in the room and crossed her arms. “He moved to Japan before becoming a trainee for family purposes, but then moved to Seoul after a year. He auditioned for KRS Ent and succeeded, so he became a trainee. He was the youngest trainee they had but was treated just equally as everyone else.”

 

“That was when I started getting left out.”

 

“He started becoming more and more famous after debuting as ‘Shou,’ and we never really hung out anymore after that. It was even worse for me when I found out KRS had a building here in Tokyo, meaning he could switch from Seoul to Tokyo if he wanted, and he did. He’s been living in Tokyo for a while now, and he doesn’t seem like he has plans on going back to Korea just yet.”

 

She turned to Kageyama with a glare. “Now it got even more worse with you around.”

 

Kageyama glared back, “it’s not my fault he fell in love with me!”

 

“So, now it’s going to be your fault he falls _out of love_ ,” she smirks, then holds out a card that was Kageyama’s backstage pass.

 

To say Kageyama was angry would be an understatement. He had to think of some way to stop her, but he was helpless right now. He just needs to see how it plays out. There’s no way Hinata would believe her straightaway, right?

 

* * *

 

 

The event started a few minutes ago and Kageyama was _still not here_. Daichi and the others were worried he got into some accident or something, knowing how much of a careless person he is when he puts his mind into something. Hinata greeted the fans with a smile, and half of their worries somehow went away but it was still there, and promised a short performance of one of his new tracks from the album. The empty seat beside Asahi caught his eye in the middle of his greeting. _That’s supposed to be Kageyama’s seat…right? Is he not here?_ He thought to himself, looking sadly at his friends who shot him a cconcerned look.

 

The performance went well, _perfect_ even. Now it was time for the album signing, and those in the front row were all excited except Daichi’s group. They had to tell Hinata something, one way or another, or else he’d think Kageyama really didn’t come.

 

They were in the middle part of the line, so they had enough time to think of a proper explanation.

 

As the line grew shorter, their nervousness was growing worse with each second passing. Then, the next thing they know, Asahi was already in front of Hinata.

 

“Hello~ you’re Asahi, right?” he asked with a smile, though the man in question could see a bit of fakeness in it. “Yeah, I’m glad you remember me,” he returned the gesture as Hinata proceeded to sign the album with a marker. After, he looked up at Asahi and was about to speak when he cut him off. “Kageyama was here minutes ago…” he said, and the younger one didn’t know why he was looking so sad.

 

Asahi moved and now it was Sugawara’s turn. They did the same greeting, then Hinata signed the album, but there was a sticky note left on the far right of the page. _“Kageyama ran back home to get his gift for you, he’ll be here!”_ and on the end, was a smiley face. He felt himself smile at the note as he wrote something on the note. Sugawara smiled at him sweetly, taking his album and moved to the side with Asahi. Daichi and the others seemed to have stayed a bit longer with Hinata than the first few fans he encountered, but it was fun conversing with them. Especially the two energetic boys who went on and on about how they loved his work. Fans like this were his favorite. 

The event went by smoothly after the first row, and it was nearing its end. After the last row, Hinata’s managers gave them the chance to converse with and ask Hinata about the things they wanted to know. Things went haywire when a fan asked about Kageyama, though. Hundreds of yells echoed in the room. Majority of the yelling were about how perfect they were for each other and the rest were yelling how handsome Kageyama was and why he wasn’t an idol was a question they could never answer themselves. Time went by and it was time to wrap up the event.

 

Hinata said ‘good bye’ to his fans as they all cheered and thanked him for today.

 

Daichi and the others excitedly walked to the back of the stage and there, they greeted Hinata, as he greeted them back with a toothy grin. Then Sugawara’s face dropped.

 

“Kageyama must have gotten lost or maybe…he got into some trouble…” he muttered, clenching his fists. Hinata took notice of his sorrow and ran to him, “I-I don’t mind waiting! I’ve had plenty of rest before this so it’s okay,” he said, trying to cheer them up.

 

Daichi was about to butt in when, as if on cue, someone walked in. It was Kageyama. With a girl. Clinging to his arm like they were emphasizing the presence of _love_ there.

 

Everyone stared, mostly glared, at them in shock and Hinata was just wide-eyed.

 

“Yoo-hoo~ Shou-chan! Meet my _boyfriend_ , Tobio~!” Jung-hee greeted, her smile widening. Kageyama looked like he was about to die, and the rest took notice of the slightly off  _guilt_ in his eyes.

 

“B-boyfriend?!”

 

Jung-hee’s smile never faltered, the malice hidden within. It was like a venom crawling it's way to Hinata's heart, slowly killing it. 

_  
_

_For some reason...the pain was gone. Then, I felt nothing but seething anger._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo, how was it? I'm planning on updating again this Sunday if I have enough time. 
> 
> about the woman...she's just an annoying childhood friend of Hinata who is in love with him since elementary school. She's korean because...well, just because. She's from Busan like Hinata. Sadly for her, Hinata was never interested until Kageyama came.
> 
> get ready for our precious lil bean breaking down and being all savage in the next chapter! See ya next time!


	8. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jung Hee gets what she deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi~ okay firstly, I am so very sorry this was posted later :(( I planned it out but couldn't write it properly lol, so I'm very sorry if this chapter will be crappy or smth... anyway, this chapter is full of savageness so, yeah uh- get ready for that I guess. Mom Suga be roastin' yasss ;)
> 
> enjoy~

_“You shouldn’t rip yourself into pieces to keep others whole.”_

* * *

 

Everyone in the room was all but pleased. _Livid_ was something Hinata never thought he could describe himself as, but the situation right now was enough to make even _him_ turn violent. As Korea and Japan’s ever-so loving sweetheart, he can’t risk letting the media find out he’s apoplectic because of the one person everyone has trusted him to.

 

“You really think I’d be brought down by something like that? Do you think I’m that weak? Oh please, I’ve been through worse,” the short ginger stated, his eyes narrowing as he crossed his arms.

 

Jung Hee wasn’t going to get what she wanted; if she thinks she can get the upper hand, she’s nothing but mistaken. Hinata won’t let her start a game and win, he’ll surpass her before she even realizes she’s already on the ground.

 

”Why don’t we talk this out in the break room? I’m sure you would want some tea, no?”, Hinata smiled sweetly, but it held no more than a bitter taste. Jung Hee returned the gesture and harshly pulled Kageyama with her, following the others to the break room. _So she thinks everyone believes her, huh? She lacks self-awareness just like she lacks proper attitude._ Sugawara thought, glaring at her over his shoulder.

 

For once, Tanaka and Nishinoya were _furious_ towards a _woman_. Daichi was, too. A murderous look was the only thing they could express through their faces.

 

Once inside, they all sat as an awkward silence took over. The only one to break the ice was Nishinoya, who—naturally—had more than enough guts to stand up for anyone. “Kageyama,” he started, crossing his arms. “I don’t care who this girl is or _what_ she can do, because apparently all she _can_ do is bitch about you being her boyfriend.” Beside him, Daichi grabbed hold of his shoulder to keep him from going ahead. “Look, I—uh, _we_ would very much appreciate it if you explained to us… kindly,” he insisted, his eyes narrowing at her.

 

Jung Hee pouted and hugged Kageyama closer, to which the latter responded with a low growl. “What more do I need to explain? You have eyes, don’t you?”, she smirked at Yamaguchi who clenched his teeth in response.

 

“Yes, and at least we have _brains_. Do you?”, Sugawara cocked his brow mockingly. “You said Kageyama was your boyfriend, but did he ever agree to it? No, he didn’t. Did he deny it? No, he didn’t either. That not only gives us _so much_ evidence that you’re threatening him, but it also proves you’re lying,” he stated as-a-matter-of-factly. The obvious scowl printed on Jung Hee’s face was _hilarious_ , and it only made the ashen-haired male’s grin widen. “You didn’t think this through, did you?”, he let out a soft chuckle.

 

Hinata merely let himself relax and lean against his chair. He watched Kageyama from a distance, and it felt like a burn in his heart.

 

“Now, drop your stupid act because we aren’t as stupid as you. Let go of Kageyama and get the _fuck_ out.”

 

“Make me, _old man_ ,” she mocked, sticking out her tongue at Sugawara. “Old man? If I was an old man, at least I have a better, smoother-looking face than your pimply one, Ms. _I Mock People to Cover Up My Embarrassment_ ,” he stuck his own tongue out, causing the others to laugh.“You’re not winning anything, if that’s what you came here for, Jung Hee,” Hinata finally let out, staring at her with a mocking glare. “You’re the last person I want to hear that from,” she hissed, letting go of Kageyama slowly. The ginger huffed, but let her continue. “You were so sweet back then, you stayed with me, what made all that change?” Hinata sighed and looked down. “You, Jung Hee. You changed that.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You were always spreading false rumors, which is why I could tell that you were faking earlier. Students kept throwing glares at me _every day_. It was complete and utter _torture_. No one had spoken to me after those stupid rumors you spread,” he explained, his voice suddenly turning a little too low for their liking. _This, this is the Hinata no one would ever want to bump into._ Kageyama thought to himself, teeth-clenching at the tight grip Jung Hee had on his arm. It was tightening with each second passing by.

 

“I would forgive you, but I would never be stupid to trust you again. Bringing my boyfriend into this was the worst mistake you have ever done, so if you’ll just _leave_ —”

 

“No!”, Jung Hee propped herself up and balled her hand into a fist, her knuckled instantly turning white. “He can’t treat you better than I can! If there’s anyone here worthy to be yours it’s _me_!” she yelled, her voice almost cracking.

 

Everything then seemed to have transitioned into slow motion as Jung Hee pulled out a gun, her eyes red and bulging with anger. She pointed it at Kageyama without looking, her hand shaking as tears welled up in her eyes. “If he’s gone, I would be the only one for you, right?”, she shakily asked with lips trembling.

 

Everyone stood but it felt so _slow_ again, like they were being dragged back and couldn’t do anything. Hinata’s heart was beating out of his chest, his hands reaching out but Jung Hee seemed so _far_ it was unreal. Kageyama, though, was breathing hard trying to move away, but he couldn’t. Half of his body felt like it was hardened with cement, preventing him from saving himself.

 

In a split second, the slow motion transitioned to normal speed as the sound of a gunshot rang in their ears.

 

Kageyama stared, Hinata stared, they all stared with wide eyes as Jung Hee’s body limped and fell on the cold, hard floor.

 

The loud beating of hearts wasn’t calmed but a feeling of relief flowed in them. All heads turned to the door and there, Kenma was panting slightly, holding out what seems to be a tranquilizer gun with sweat dropping from his forehead.

 

He pulled down his arms and walked over to the unconscious form of Jung Hee. He kneeled and scooped her up, draping her over his shoulder. From there, he looked up at Hinata and gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry about everything else,” he said, standing up in the process.

As soon as Kenma walked out, with Jung Hee on his shoulders, the shaky breaths stopped as everything went back to normal, everyone plopping back down on their chairs as Hinata practically threw himself over at Kageyama, crying his heart out. “I-I was so…s-scared, Kageyama...”, he whimpered, small sobs muffled by the said man’s shirt. The raven-haired male wrapped his arms around him gently, planting little kisses on the other’s head.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m here, don’t cry. Everything’s okay now, baby,” he cooed, tucking the ginger’s head underneath his chin. Soon, the muffled sobs and whimpers stopped as Hinata felt himself getting warmer being hugged by his boyfriend. He looked up and apologized for the trouble Jung Hee had caused. The latter shook his head and connected his lips with the shorter one’s own. “What matters now is that we’re all okay,” he smiled.

 

“Sorry to interrupt your sweet moment, but we need to go,” Daichi interrupted, awkwardly, his hands on his hips.

 

The two blushed a dark shade of red before Hinata stood up from his earlier position. “Oh uh- sure. I’ll walk you guys out of the venue,” he replied as his lips curved into a gauche smile. Daichi nodded as he gathered up all of his groupmates and they all walked out of the room. Kageyama had Hinata’s hand in his, the size difference was cute as Nishinoya pointed out.

 

Once they were all outside the venue, Kageyama excused himself to talk to Hinata before he leaves.

 

He gave the ginger one last hug and a chaste kiss before he left with a wave and a huge grin on his face. Hinata did the same, with a wider grin.

 

As he turned his heel, a staff member stood in front of him, telling him that a woman was waiting for him. He tilted his head sideward like a confused puppy but followed her anyway. He was then guided to a quiet part of the venue where a familiar woman with short, black hair stood where the light shined on her. As the staff called out to her, she turned. Hinata’s eyes were nearly bulging out of his head at the sight of her.

 

“Eomma?” (Korean word for mom)

 

“Ah, my lovely Shouyou! How nice to finally see you again,” she greeted, her voice just as melodic and soft as her son’s. The latter ran up to her and hugged her waist. “Eomma! I’m so happy to see you!”, he cheerfully exclaimed, earning a soft giggle. Her smile dropped in a second as she pulled back, looking her son straight in the eyes. “E-eomma?” confusedly, he asked.

 

“Shouyou, I want you to listen to me carefully.”

 

“O-okay?”

 

“I need you to stop seeing that man,” she demanded plainly.

 

“Kageyama? But he’s my boyfriend!”

 

“I don’t approve of it, sweetheart.”

 

This time, Hinata pulled back further away, quite harshly actually. “No! I’m not going to break up with him just because you want me to!”

 

“Stop being so stubborn, Shouyou! You don’t know what he could do to you,” she yelled, resisting not to slap him.

 

“He’s nothing like Sung Min, okay?” he stated rather loudly, and that was all that he needed to clamp her mouth shut. “Sung Min was an asshole, but Kageyama isn’t like him! Kageyama is genuinely in love with me even if I wasn’t an idol!”

 

His mother sighed, “but that still doesn’t change the fact that he can betray you any time. Didn’t I tell you before? Trust is something you can never earn from just a single word.” She huffed and turned her heel. “Don’t expect me to turn soft now. Since we are having a family reunion in a few days, I suggest you invite him. If he can prove himself to the whole family, I’d be glad to accept him as my son,” she declared. Hinata looked visibly stressed as he turned and walked back to the venue where the managers were ready to bring him back home.

 

His mother looked over her shoulder with a blank expression on her face. “Young love is always so foolish. Without trust, then there is no reason for you to continue,” she whispered to herself then walked away.

* * *

On the way home, in the van, Hinata looked out the window most of the time. He watched the streetlights pass by and the trees as well, the night sky was clouded and dark, although the moon was out and clearly visible. He felt lonely, cold, and anything but _relieved_. One problem just seems to pop out after another, and he hated it.

 

After a while, they finally arrived his home and he was dropped off. Kuroo decided to stay over, since company is what Hinata needed right now.

 

After a tiring day, he finally got the warm bath he deserved, and a little bit of the food items he received from half the fans who attended. Kuroo requested he sleep on the couch, stating that he was used to it anyway. Of course, Hinata is worried so he brings over two fluffy blankets to the spiky-haired dancer. While walking back to his room, he caught sight of the sky now flooded with stars surrounding the ever-so brightly shining moon. He was suddenly struck with a feeling of relief when he stared at the shimmering stars decorating the sky like a sea of light. He guided himself outside to the balcony and climbed on the roof where he usually sat when he felt anxious or afraid. He let his legs dangle as he stared up at the sky, the stars reflecting in his eyes. The sight was enough to relax him, and he realized just how long it has been since he felt so much at ease.

 

It felt like being wrapped around by a coat of warm lights, just like how he felt with Kageyama when he hugged him. It felt like home. Kageyama is his home.

 

If his family didn’t approve of him, so be it. Disown him all they want. Kageyama was his _home_ and nothing can ever change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay no, Jung Hee was just tranquilized (sadly) I mean, I can't kill her lol, that's too much for me. even if she is a bitch ahahahaha. oh and uhm, sorry if that seemed kinda rushed? It's like, 11 PM here and I'm hungry so...yeah, sorry.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed though~!


	9. Anxiety, Fear...Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a state of anxiety and fear of losing Kageyama, Hinata is left with no other choice but to obey his mother. Kuroo stays over, expecting to be able to make him feel better, and to just be there for him while nobody else was at the moment. 
> 
> Just as Hinata starts to pick up his fallen pieces, he stumbles and drops them once again and is now back to square one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oMG IM SO SORRY YOU GUYS??? ITS BEEN LIKE TWO MONTHS IM SORRYYYY
> 
> but hey I'm back now and officially tired of school... I spent so much time catching up on Seventeen too, like my friend got me into them around my birthday last year (dec 20) and now I can't stop loving them along with bts HAHAHAHA this is why being a kpop fan is hard, ya gotta catch up so quickly that you'd end up getting too hooked up to a group lmao
> 
> anyway, I don't guarantee this chap will progress the story majorly? I mean, it's really just platonic Kurohina bonding and a little bit of problems at the end.  
>  *title was not thought of enough lmao*  
> enjoy~

A patch of orange hair stuck out from under the many layers of blankets as the sound of an alarm blasted in the sun-lit room. Hinata, though still sleepy and cold, lazily stretched out his arms in an attempt to find his loudly beeping alarm. Soon his fingers found their way to the snooze button and turned the noise off, then he sat up. His hair stuck up like it usually did when he wasn't performing as he ran his hand through it, yawning silently.

 

His droopy eyes wandered around to scan the room like it wasn't his own. A loud thud coming from downstairs snapped him out his sleepy state as panic quickly hit him, looking around for the culprit.

 

He dashed out of his bed and down the stairs. Only to be met with the sleeping form of his choreographer laid on the floor, a stripe of drool splattered on his jaw. Hinata squinted angrily at Kuroo for unknowingly knocking his stack of books off the coffee table.

 

He made his way beside the sleeping figure and snapped when he kicked the guy and got no response whatsoever. He kicked again, harsher this time, and bluntly added, "Next time you stay over I'm making you sleep on the stairs without any blankets," another kick. "I'm not letting you have neither blankets nor pillows."

 

A whine came from the man below Hinata as his cold hand wrapped around the foot kicking him. The ginger uttered out a sound of pain, throwing himself backwards. "Your hand is cold— ack!" he proceeded to stomp on the man now whining childishly as some sort of revenge.

 

"Ow- shit, fine I'm up! What is with you and mornings?" Kuroo groaned and clicked his tongue. "You're always grumpy at this time of day."

 

"I'm really not, that's just your fault for being annoying."

 

"Wow. I do most of your choreographies and this is how you repay me?"

 

"You'd be of more help if you actually made your decisions clear without changing it again and again the next day." Hinata countered, crossing his arms.

 

"It's my duty to think of the best choreography for you!"

 

"Well think of the small amount of energy I have at least!"

 

"Says he who once performed five different songs without dropping a single sweat, you stamina monster."

 

Hinata looked visibly ticked off and defeated, earning him a smirk from Kuroo. "Fine, but help me make breakfast please?"

 

"You're lucky I stayed this long." the crest-headed man lazily walked towards the kitchen with Hinata behind him, happily skipping in victory. The latter thanked him with a little smile that Kuroo couldn't seem to avoid to find cute.

 

They continued to make their breakfast for two in silence, not a single word said. Only after they sat down on the table did Hinata remember last night's events. His mother's words, the threat of having his relationship brought down, and the fact that Kageyama was _too close_ to losing him.

 

It was fortunate his parents weren't homophobic in the least, but they were too overprotective that he thinks they wouldn't let him marry anyone unless they proved themselves a hundred percent worthy of the family's blessing.

 

Now, it wasn't that he didn't trust Kageyama, but the fact that their relationship is at risk of breaking with just one little mistake terrified him. He stared down at his plate and Kuroo was worried by the time he ate the food would be stone cold. He snapped his fingers in front of Hinata and sighed in relief when the other flinched in response.

 

His attention was completely back into reality as he stared at Kuroo, his expression worrying the other even more. How he had blinked his tears away and clenched his fists around the spoon didn't come unnoticed.

 

"Did your mother say anything to you last night? She seemed angry when I greeted her, and you looked like you were going to cry your eyes out." Kuroo asked, his hand reaching out for the salt. Hinata looked back down at his plate and began poking his rolled eggs with chopsticks. "She said she didn't like me being with...Kageyama, and that if he didn't convince my parents he's worthy then I'm losing all contact with him." he answered in a low, pained tone.

 

Kuroo couldn't help but pity him. He was one of the few who knew how desperate Hinata was to love and be loved in a way that both parties are comfortable and happy. What happened back then with his previous boyfriend would be left unsaid and forgotten. That asshole had nothing to prove himself worthy of the idol’s love nor anyone’s trust. He was long gone, forgotten, and will never _ever_ come back.

 

Kuroo would make sure of that no matter what.

* * *

“What are the schedules for tomorrow, Kuroo?” Hinata asked, his head tilted down and fingers playing with the hem of his shirt, clearly way too out of it to notice his friend’s chuckling. “None. You have no schedules for the next few weeks, which means you’ll be spending time with your family and Kageyama.” Kuroo responded with a quick check to his phone. Once he hears the younger groan, he gingerly pats his head only to receive a frustrated pout.

 

Kuroo sighs and offers to make him hot chocolate—which Hinata happily, _way too happily_ , nodded at—as he wrapped a thick, baby blue blanket around the redhead like a mother to a child. Everyone has always pointed out how their relationship seemed like a mother and her child, and honestly both of them could agree.

 

Hinata smiles as if portraying just how happy he feels once Kuroo turned and walked away. _Can this scene happen between me and Kageyama, too?_ He thinks. A small burn of hope flickers in his heart as he tightens the blanket around himself, the warmth engulfing him soothingly.

 

His relaxation was momentarily interrupted upon hearing his phone dinging and buzzing on the table. In a slight state of panic, he reaches for the phone and saw 4 new messages from Kageyama, the sound of his name echoing in his mind bringing softness to his heart.

 

**_From: Tobi_ ** _♥_

**_Sorry I wasn’t able to talk to you after last night_ **

**_\---------------------------------_ **

**_I miss you_ ** **_☹_ ** **_❤️_ **

**_\---------------------------------_ **

**_Are you okay? Feeling alright? Sad? Happy?_ **

**_Please tell me you’re okay…_ **

**_\---------------------------------_ **

**_God I’m sorry if I’m being too annoying_ **

**_I’m just so worried about you_ **

****

After reading the last text, Hinata is already typing away a response hoping not to have made Kageyama wait too long. Even if his boyfriend’s texts were each sent a minute after one another.

 

**_From: Shou_ ** **_❤️_ **

**_It’s okay! I’m fine, Kuroo has been with me_ **

**_since this morning so I’ll be okay._ **

**_Also don’t say that…you’re never annoying._ **

**_I feel kinda safe to hear that you’re worried for me~_ **

**_I miss you too_ ** **_❤️_ **

 

Hinata can’t help but feel extremely anxious, since they haven’t talked much after yesterday. He shook his head away from the negative thoughts as he wrapped himself tighter with the blanket, phone still in hand.

****

By the time he had typed in a new message, Kuroo was already walking back to his previous spot holding two cups of what seemed to smell like coffee instead of chocolate. Hinata grimaced upon seeing it was no other than a cup of _coffee_. Protesting even before Kuroo had sat down, the redhead slapped the other’s leg. “You said chocolate! I want chocolate!” he yelled, constantly attacking him. The crest-headed man only stuck out his tongue as if to say he felt no pain—what with Hinata’s tiny hand compared to his legs, he could barely feel anything— and sat down, handing the pouting idol his cup. “You’re out of chocolate, idiot.” He said with a sip of his coffee, causing the other to frown further and stare at his cup.

 

“If you want chocolate so much, why not go to Kageyama’s workplace? You would be able to see him if you do.” He nudged, a playful grin gracing his lips. Hinata all but frowned at the idea, suddenly placing his cup down on the table with so much force Kuroo feared both the table _and_ the cup would break. “Would you come with me if I said yes?” he asked, his eyes gleaming.

 

“If that’s what you want.” Kuroo answered with a sweet smile, and oddly, Hinata was pouting again. “Don’t make it sound like I’m a spoiled child…” he uttered, which Kuroo responded with a pinch to his button nose. “Aren’t you one, though?”

 

“You’re the only one, other than my parents, who spoils me so much like I can’t walk on my own!”

 

“Yet you still let me.” His lips curve into a victorious smile. Hinata slaps him again.

 

They stand and get ready to leave, with Hinata preparing in his room and Kuroo in the bathroom. Then they quickly run for the door, coffee mugs long forgotten on the table.

* * *

 

“Are we there yet?” Kuroo asks for the _fifth_ time, Hinata counts. He wasn’t sure if the guy was doing it to infuriate him, but _hell he was doing a damn good job at it_.

 

“Can you please stop with that? You’ve already been there before!”

 

“Once, Shouyou. _Once._ ”

 

Hinata groans, but lets it slide since they _indeed_ were there already.

 

He stares at the building decorated and colored with different hues and shades of brown, cream, and white. Then, his annoyance was immediately gone. Instead there was his stupid anxiety again, crawling up to his chest.

 

He tugs on Kuroo’s shirt and pushes him towards the café, still too anxious to see his boyfriend. “Ya! Stop pushing me!” the latter protests as he grabs hold of Hinata’s wrists to stop him. “What are you so nervous about?” he started, crossing his arms with brows furrowed. “You were so excited a few minutes ago?”

 

Hinata slowly relaxes and looks down, staring at the ground for over a minute. Kuroo begins to worry. “Hina—” “what if he grows out of love? Because of my family? What if he’s too pressured that he’d…” Hinata responds, and his eyes were no longer filled with confidence. Kuroo moves swiftly and shakes the redhead out of trance. “You’re Hinata Shouyou! Everyone loves you, idiot! Kageyama is no exception. He may be a fan, but he’s also your boyfriend who _loves_ and _cares_ for you like he doesn’t even know you’re an idol. He doesn’t care about such things.” He stops, and shakes him once more, then continues. “He didn’t choose you because of any that! He chose you because he fell for you as the Hinata who liked to drink chocolate and coffee and loved sweets, the one who hates to give up. He’s always so worried about you when you smile and laugh so much even in a harsh state of pain just to please your audience like it was a matter or life and death. He would never leave you for something so stupid, okay?”

 

Hinata merely nods and waits for more yelling, but the only thing that came out of Kuroo was a gentle “don’t be afraid to trust someone like Kageyama completely.”

 

Sooner than expected, Hinata was bubbling over with a newfound hope and enthusiasm. Kuroo smiled as he took the younger’s wrist again and directed him to the door. As it opened, a cold breeze went through them as they met with silence. The two stood there, shocked.

 

Inside, they were met with multiple empty tables, and one that was taken. All workers stayed behind the counter, waiting for _something_ Hinata and Kuroo couldn’t comprehend. All but one worker.

 

Both parties stared at the table currently occupied by Kageyama, and a woman they could only recognize as Hinata’s mother. The visible fear in Kageyama’s eyes as he stared back at the two shocked Hinata, quivering as a chill ran down his spine, as if his dark-haired boyfriend had passed his fear to him. Then, his mother turned around, their eyes met. There was something in her eyes that worsened the atmosphere even further.

 

All of Kuroo’s previous motivational speeches were long forgotten as Hinata’s mind could only process fear, then his blood ran cold.

 

_Good things don’t come in pairs, it seems._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooo, did you enjoy that? even just a little bit? like even just a teeeeeny tiny bit? I'd be very glad if you guys enjoyed! even with just 10% or smth lol
> 
> see you guys next time!


	10. Everything Will Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of a beginning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes are optional but it was fun going through this whole thing w/ you guys! I love all of you, all of you who even bothered to read this crap and cope w/ my shitty updating schedule. I didn't even have a schedule honestly, I just updated whenever I felt like it and I'm honestly surprised you guys even handled that up till now... 
> 
> anyway, see you down at the ending notes!~ I have a few words to say to you lovelies <3

_Everything will be okay, right?_

 

Hinata mentally whispered, as if wanting to telepathically communicate with Kuroo. A few minutes earlier they were just standing at the door, when exactly did they get to the table?

 

“Your expression tells me you already know what this is about, Shouyou.” Mrs. Hinata stated, sipping from her cup of coffee. She puts it down and proceeds to give Kuroo a soft smile, then it transitions into a blank stare towards her son. “M-mom…”

 

“Excuse me for my rudeness, Mrs. Hinata, but I do wish you would be more considerate of—”

 

“Kuroo-san,” Mrs. Hinata started, interrupting the taller male. “I appreciate your care for Shouyou, but that is not what I’m here for.” She finished, sipping another gulp from her coffee.

 

At that, everyone except her was confused— surprised, but mostly confused. “Eh? What do you mean by that?” Kuroo asked, raising a brow at her. _Don’t tell me we went haywire with worry in our minds for nothing…damn, why is the Hinata family so unpredictable?_ He thought.

 

“Judging someone without knowing them first is highly unprofessional, you know?” she stated, as if saying it was the most obvious thing in the world, to which everyone else responded with utter shock. _We were worried for nothing!_ They thought. “My dear, I wouldn’t cut off your relationship if I knew they had pure intentions. Kageyama here looks _far_ from having any evil intentions. That’s what I’ve heard from your huge crowd of fans.” A soft smile makes its way to her lips as she rests her hands on the table. Hinata all but kept quiet, rambling on and on about how happy he was to hear that she was approving of them. Kageyama, on the other hand, kept his mouth agape, gaping at Hinata’s mother like she had a million milk cartons for him.

 

“I—Thank you, Mrs. Hinata! I promise to be very good to your son!” He stood straight and bowed in front of them. Mrs. Hinata was surprised but nonetheless she pats him on the head and they continue on as if no such chaos just went on in their hearts a few minutes ago.

 

Hinata is smiling so happily and his mother wouldn’t trade that for anything.

 

* * *

 

It took a whole one and a half hour for Mrs. Hinata to know a lot about Kageyama and his motive on loving her son. She found him quite sweet, what with his constant rambling about how _wonderful_ their family is, and how beautiful Shouyou is.

 

The jackass ‘boyfriend’ from years ago can go fuck himself because Kageyama was indeed the most perfect boyfriend that jerk never was to Shouyou. Call her out for cursing for the first time in her life, but it was true. The ginger didn’t deserve to be treated like that.

 

Society shunned that man ages ago and nobody ever heard from him again. “ _Never underestimate the power of a fanbase…_ ” As Kuroo used to say.

 

Crazy fans were one thing, but they’ve learned not to butt in on Hinata’s business after an official statement had been sent out about him preferring men over women. Though it didn’t cause a huge issue, it indeed caused everyone to love him all the more.

 

Then, Kageyama came. The man just came crashing into his life without warning, but its not like he’s complaining, though. Their meeting was _fate_ and it made him happy.

 

_None of this is a coincidence_

_I’m just going with the flow_

_The world is different from yesterday_

_Just with your joy_

Happiness was something he never found in someone, not after his past relationship. Everyone knew that, and yet here he was now. Curving his lips into a big, sunny smile as if all the solutions to his problems depended on it.

 

_When you call me_

_I go to your flower_

_As if I’ve been waiting_

_We bloom till it gets cold_

_Maybe it’s the way of the universe_

_That’s how it is_

_You know I know_

_You and me, I am you_

If questioned about what he thought or felt when he met Hinata, Kageyama would easily answer, “I was happy. I didn’t call for him to come into my life but I guess fate did that for me.” With an awkward smile gracing his face.

 

Truly, it was something he never expected. None of it. He didn’t expect to be pointed a gun at, but that was an experience. Up until the time he met that crazy woman he just thought they were coincidences. Except they weren’t. He learned to realize that was just what the universe wanted to play at. Nothing happens without a reason, he knows that now.

 

Hinata taught him that.

 

_I’m scared, just as much as my heart flutters_

_Because destiny keeps getting jealous of us_

_I’m just as scared as you_

_When you see me_

_When you touch me_

 

They were both scared of the road the universe paved for them. It was rocky, but certainly not impossible to walk on. They held hands through the whole way, not letting go of each other. Their fears coming together made them realize that hope is born from misfortune.

 

_The universe has moved for us_

_Without missing a single thing_

_Because our happiness has been planned_

_Cause you love me_

_And I love you_

This, without a doubt, is a wonderful case of serendipity. An unplanned meeting, still resulting in both parties falling in love.

 

Kageyama begun to realize, after a few more months of dating Hinata, that it wasn’t the universe or fate playing around with supposed and chosen couples. The universe is adjusting for the sake of everything that happens. It meant to bring them together like it was planned since the beginning.

 

“As if I’ve been waiting, you came in to my life and loved me when even I couldn’t love myself.”

 

“You saved me.”

 

"You love me."

 

"and I love you."

 

“I know now,”

 

_“Everything will be okay.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao did I say 'a few'? I meant a t o n 
> 
> Okay so! You all know how b a d I am at updating my fics. I'm so happy you coped with that, like I said at the beginning. I just love you guys, I'm sorry for the slow updating and shitty chapters AHAHAHA I have no confidence tbh. I'm sorry, too, that I had to end this so soon. I'm just-- I can't continue the plot anymore, and if I changed the whole thing it would take more or less a y e a r to finish. So I decided to be halfassed once again and finish this fic here, with some sappy, cheesy stuff and added in a few lines from Jimin's Serendipity (that was honestly what I was planning since the start anyway). I have more plots in my head I wish to make a fic abt but I planned to not start any more until I finish at least one of my on going fics. (which also explains why i orphaned my seventeen fic because I wrote that from 12 am to 4 am b e f o r e a s c h o o l d a y, aka I didn't sleep because I felt sad and then wrote a fanfic on a whim and posted it without thinking much of the consequence that I have yet another burden to update properly). Anyway! I will post some one shots probably, for now, and while those go on I will continue my soulmate au and q u i t e p o s s i b l y do another whole fic with more or less 10-15+ chapters if I ever get motivated to write more. 
> 
> Anyway! I'm so glad you all stayed till the end! I thank you all; for the kudos, the comments, and everything else. <3 Until next time (hopefully in a diff fic) lovelies~
> 
> btw if u noticed the gradual increase of cussing, that's because I let my cousin (who just recently got heartbroken) rite that part with Hinata's mother talking about her son's past asshole boyfriend lmao. and I made this chap have exactly 1000 words specifically because I felt like that was a good way to end a fic lmao
> 
> if anyone's interested, come request or just bother me on IG because I'm a lonely lil shit  
> IG: @glln.nll.byln


End file.
